¿Como pedirle matrimonio a una Weasley?
by 3v4ns
Summary: Pedirle matrimonio a una Weasley es dificil, y Harry deberá asumir esa tarea... Y LLEGA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

Estaban los dos recostados Ron en su cama y Harry en la que ya era como suya, con las miradas pegadas en el techo, las manos detrás de la nuca y sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ron?-Lamo el moreno a su amigo después de mucho tiempo de completo silencio.

-¿Si?- respondió el otro si siquiera despegar la mirada del techo

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

-Te escucho.

-Pues…-Harry dudó, estaba completamente seguro que después de que le revelara sus planes a su amigo este trataría de matarlo y luego quizá, y tan solo quizá le dijese que esta de acuerdo-Veras, yo… quiero… quiero hacerle LA PREGUNTA a Ginny

-¿Qué esperas? Ve a hacérsela –dijo el pelirrojo ignorando por completo lo que su amigo trataba de decirle- Esta en la cocina junto con mamá y Hermione, preparan la cena.

-No me entiendes- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido- Quiero hacerle LA PREGUNTA

-Tienes razón-admitió su amigo con la impaciencia impregnada en el rostro- No en tiendo una palabra de lo que me dices.

-Que tenga que explicarte todo…- bufo el moreno

-Perdóname por no tener tu basta y asombrosa inteligencia, Harry-le dijo con sarcasmo se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama- pero, no te estas explicando bien.

-Quiero… -comenzo Harry mientras imitaba a su amigo con cierto nerviosismo-Quiero… Ron, quiero preguntarle a tu hermana si quiere casarse conmigo.

-…

-¿Ron?-lo llamo su amigo al ver que no reaccionaba y el poco color que tenia en las mejillas se esfumaba

-¿Si?-le dijo muy bajito, puesto que no tenia oxigeno en los ulmoenes

-Debreias tratar de respirar.

Ron le hizo caso y trago una enorme bocanada de aire, lego se que do en silencio.

-¿Ron?-volvio a llamarlo

-¿Si?

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Sobre que?

-Pues... ya sabes… sobre… sobre que le pida matrimonio a Ginny- le respondio harry con cierto nerviosismo, ese rea el momento en que Ron lo tomaba del cuello y lo lanzaba por la ventana

-Pues opino que estas como operado del cerebro- mirando a su amigo con preocupación

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Por que el matrimonio es para toda la vida

-Ya lo se

-Entonces ¿me puedes explicar como se te pudo ocurrir la idea de casrte con la fierecilla manipuladora que es mi querida hermanita?- le pregunto con incredulidad

-Ya dej esos cuentos de fiera y manipuladora que Bill y George me tran loco con eso. Ahora responde: ¿que opinas?

-Ustedes son adulto y se quieren,- dojo encogiendose de hombros- asi que tienen my apoyo.

-¿En serio?-lo miro con ojos de saapo debido a la impresion.-¿no te molesta?

-Claro que no amigo-le respondio el pecoso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-pero, me vas a tener que decir como y cuando se lo vas a pedir.

-Ah no, no pienso decirte eso.

-Por que no.

-Por que va a ser, por que es una sorpresa, si quieres te puedo decir que se lo voy a decir en unos dias... quiza en navidad.

-Y por que diablos no puedes decirme como se lo vas a pedir?

-Por que tu no sabes mantener tu enorme bocota cerrada, idiota

-Oh, da igual-le dijo con el ceño fruncido- seguro que en medio de la cena te arrodillas frente a ella y le dices "te casas conmigo"-lo imito con cara y voz de idiota

-¿A quien le pides matrimonio hermanito?-pregunto una voz desdd el umbral.

-¡Ginny!-exclamaron los dos al unisono.

-¡Wow! que... que ¡guapa estas, cariño!-le dijo Harry tratando de...

-No trates de cambiarme el tema Harry James Potter-le advirtio amenazandolo con uno de sus dedos ¿a quien le vas a pedir matrimonio, Ron?

-¡A nadie!- exclamo el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a su amigo-estabamos hablando sobre... sobre un... ¡sobre un libro!

-¿Ustedes dos? ¿hablando de libros?-les pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si, esque es... un libro muy entretenido e interesante.

-Claro, lo que digan, ya bajemos a ver si por lo menos ponen los cubiertos ya que no ayudaron en nada más-les dijo aun pensando en lo que le habia oido decir a su hermano.

-Lo que tu ordenes, cariño-le dijo harry antes de tomarla de la cintura y besarla apasionadamente, y logrando que por un momento la pelirroja se olvidara de todo.

-¿Serian tan amables de comportarse en mi presencia?-les pregunto Ron despues de haber rodado los ojos....


	2. Chapter 2

**ya sabem:MUNDO HARRY POTTER = J.K ROWLING  
**

**no es mucho.....** **peor es nadaXD**

Estaba en un restaurante, uno de los más costosos de la ciudad, frente a él, la pelirroja más bella del mundo: Ginny Weasley vestía un hermoso vestido negro de noche, sencillo, pero hermoso, su cabello suelto enmarcaba su rostro rebosante de alegría. A su lado un hombre muggle vestido elegantemente con un traje oscuro y con un refinado violín el cual emitía una melodía de ensueño.

Supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Se levanto de la silla y con ayuda de una fina cuchara de algún costoso material hizo sonar una copa delicadamente y al vez lo suficientemente fuerte coma para atraer la atención de todos en el salón incluyendo a los músicos.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, me gustaría que todos los aquí presentes supiesen que te amo, te amo con cada parte de mi ser y que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y que mi mayor placer seria el pasar cada uno de los segundos que me restan de vida a tu lado. Por eso me gustaría saber...-Harry se arrodillo frente a ella mientras que del bolsillo del pantalón sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo la cual contenía un lindo anillo de compromiso-¿serias mi esposa?

-Oh, eres tan tierno Harry-le decía Ginny mientras que mediante una seña le indicaba que se incorporara-Pero, yo... no puedo casarme contigo

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Porque...-Ginny desvío la mirada evitando la de Harry-estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy y me voy a casar en unos días con el.

-¿QUE? con malfoy?

-Ya oíste Potter-Malfoy apareció de la nada junto a Ginny y la abrasó posesivamente por la cintura-La pelirroja esta total mente enamorada de mi al igual como yo de ella ¿verdad pastelito?-le pregunto mientras junta sus frentes y le lanzaba una mirada llena de ternura nada propia de el.

-Lo sentimos Harry -Los Wesley en pleno aparecieron en el restaurante y Ron hablaba por parte de toda la familia mientras todos en el "publico" veían la escena con los ojos abiertos como plato-Pero Draco resulto ser mucho mejor cuñado que tu y un excelente amigo, no pudimos no darle nuestra aprobación y apoyo

-Perdón Potter-Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro-pero Draco es mucho mejor que tu en todos lo sentidos-le dijo la pelirroja antes de besar apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy......

--------------------------------------------------PH--------------------------------------------

-Ron creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Y a estas alturas te das cuenta?-le dice Ron antes de tomar de su café

-Es que ayer soñé que Ginny me engañaba con Malfoy...

Ron escupió todo su café antes de empezar a reír.

-No es gracioso Ron -le dijo Harry con el seño fruncido y tratando de sacarse el café de encima con una servilleta

-Quizá no sea gracioso-le dijo Ron mientras que con un simple movimiento de varita borraba todo rastro de café de la ropa de Harry-Pero esa idea es tan ridícula que da risa

-Si, se que es ridículo pero...

-Espera ¿acaso sospechas que Ginny te es infiel?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo borrando la gran sonrisa que tenia en la cara

-No. lo que me temo es que cuando le haga LA pregunta, me diga que no.

-Ha, y solo para sacarte los nervios, inventaste que te decía que no, por que esta enamorada de Malfoy ¿no?-le dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Harry-¿Sabes? deberias pedirle algún consejo a Hermione.

-Si claro Ron desde hace un tiempo que crees que tu castaña de oro tiene solución para todo problema existente en la faz de la tierra-le dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en la silla situada detrás de su escritorio.-además de todas formas Hermione es la mejor amiga de Ginny seguro le contaría, quizá no con intención, pero si le contaría.

-Creí que confiabas un poco mas en mí, Harry-dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta y pasaba sin siquiera llamar primero.

-¿Sabias que entrar a algún lugar que no te pertenece sin pedir permiso es de mala educación?-le dijo Harry mientras subía los pies en cima de su escritorio y ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Tenia que entregarte esto-dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la de su novio (Ron), corría con las manos los pies de Harry y colocaba un montón de papeles en el escritorio de su amigo- ¿Y bien que es "eso" que no puedes cotarme pues soy la mejor amiga de Ginny y seguro le contaría, quizá no con intención, pero si le contaría?

-Cuanto escuchaste Hermione?-le pregunto Ron con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal

-solo eso Ronald-le dijo con una sonrisa inocente-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar o es que acaso no confías en mi?

-Claro que confío "hermanita" es solo que es algo importante y no quisiera que la "sorpresa" se arruinara-le dijo Harry tratando de excusarse-bien…. Lo que no te quería decir pero ahora si te voy a decir por que acabas de darme tu palabra de que no se lo dirás a nadie y menos aún a Ginny es que quiero pedirle matrimonio a Gin.

Hermione abrio los ojo y la boca de una forma alrmante y quedo sin resiracion al parecer mientra Harry y Ron la miraban expectantes.

-¡Wow!-el grito de la castaña fue tal que los chicos saltaron de sus asientos e incluso algunos afuera de la oficina se asustaron- ¡No puedo creer que le vayas a pedir matrimonio a…..!

-¡Shhhhh….!-dijo Harry mientras Ron tapaba con la mano la boca de Hermione...

-¡Lo que mas te advierto es que nadie fuera de esta oficina se puede enterar de mis planes y lo primero que haces es gritarlo lo suficiente mente fuerte coma para que medio Londres se entere!

-Perdón-dijo Hermione con cara de cachorro arrepentido-Pero es que es una excelente noticia….

**no se si voi a poder avanzar pronto cn la historia pero ratare dde hacer algo......**

**saludos a Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, gracias por el apoyo....**

**dejen rewievs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

o_O


	3. Chapter 3

y vualvo despues de por lo menos 300000 años!!!!

realmente Lo siento ¡en serio!

estaba castigada y no me dejaban ni tocar el bemndito computador(Es TAN triste mi vida)

bueno ya no les molesto, no es una joya de los fanfiction ¡pero igual me costo!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo esto salio de la mente de J., ¡solo la idea es mia!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: un día en La Madriguera**

- Harry...

- mmm.........

- Harry....cariño despierta...-susurraba Ginny al oído de Harry quien dormía placidamente a un lado de la cama que ambos compartían.

Hace poco menos de un año Ginebra Weasley había decidido dejar la casa de su padres para ira a vivir junto a su novio en Grinmauld Place que, con el paso del tiempo y casi reflejando la alegría que sentía la pareja con tan solo poder estar juntos, había pasado de ser una fría y monótona mansión a una acogedora casa.

- ¡No quiero!-dijo Harry en voz alta y girándose dándole así la espalda a la pelirroja.

- ¿Estas seguro amor?- pregunto Ginny quien en ese momento se inclinaba y tomaba una vaso de agua que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado suyo con una voz que hizo a Harry esperar lo peor….

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Harry se incorporó en la cama…totalmente empapado con el agua que se encontraba hace unos segundos en un vaso que estaba ahora en la mano de la pelirroja

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?-le pregunto Harry a Ginny

- ¿Por qué habría alguien como yo de tirarte encima el agua de un vaso si no es por que no quieres levantarte?-preguntó Ginny mientras se dirigía al baño con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios-será mejor que vayas a darte un baño Harry, ya casi es mediodía y si llegamos tarde al cumpleaños de Bill en La madriguera seguro mamá nos mata.

Harry miró atónito a su novia que se paro antes de entrar al baño de la habitación y le lanzo un por el aire un beso… para luego entrar en el y cerrar con un fuerte portazo que hizo parpadear al moreno.

········································································································

La madriguera estaba que no daba más, todos los Weasleys (menos Charlie que estaba en Rumania e incluyendo a Harry, Hermione, Teddy, Fleur y Victoire la hija de esta ultima y Bill) estaban sentados alrededor de una extensa mesa (que estaba dentro de la casa por el frío que había afuera)en la cual se desplegaban los mas deliciosos platos preparados por supuesto por Molly Weasley con la ayuda de su hija y sus nueras y en medio una gran torta de cumpleaños que decía con letra echa en chocolate "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bill"

En la mesa todos hablaban entre sí de diversos temas: como de quidditch, de el ministerio, de quidditch, de libros, de quidditch, de como Victoire y Teddy harían una linda pareja en el futuro, de quidditch, de lo rojo de furia que se puede llegar a poner Bill al mencionar a Victoire y Teddy juntos y de quidditch

-¿y?¿como va el trabajo chicos?-preguntó Arthur en uno de los extremos de la mesa

---Bien, al menos nada fuera de lo normal-Respondió Harry a un lado de Ginny para después de darle una gran mordida a la pierna de pollo que tenia en su mano derecha

Anke da otta ve u tipfo…

¡Ron!-exclamo Hermione coN el ceño fruncido-¡no hables con la boca llena, por Merlín!

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpo Ron después de tragar las dos salchichas que tenia en la boca un momento atrás-Estaba diciendo que la otra vez un tipo llegó con por lo menos una tonelada de flores y le pidió, en frente de todos, matrimonio a Cate, una compañera.

-¡Que gomantico!-exclamó Fleur.

-Fue... un poco… patético-comento Harry antes de recibir miradas de "eres-un-insensible" de todas las mujeres allí presentes que lo pusieron nervioso y aclaró-por que… Cate… no le respondió.

-Bueno, después de todo en ese lugar deben haber solo hombres y debe de haberla puesto nerviosa-apuntó Ginny

--Aún recuerdo como fue que Arthur me pidió matrimonio a mi-dijo la señora Weasley con voz soñadora-todavía estábamos en Hogwarts para entonces… Arthur me había pedido que nos juntáramos en la sala común esa noche, porque quería mostrarme algo importante, después del encuentro, me llevó a la torre de astronomía, recuerdo que había luna llena y que toda la luz de ella nos llegaba directamente a nosotros, las estrellas se veían preciosas y Arthur me mostró algunas constelaciones tan hermosas…-suspiró-Luego me digo las palabras mas bellas que he escuchado en mi vida, me dijo que me amaba y que aunque sabia que ambos éramos muy jóvenes quería casarse conmigo y que lo que mas anhelaba era que yo fuese la madre de cada uno de sus hijos…-dijo ella para volver a suspirar.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, sopesando lo dicho por Molly quien estaba tomada de la mano con su esposo y ambos se miraban completamente enamorados y al perecer como si nadie más que ellos existiera en el mundo.

Wow…-se le escapo a Ron sacando de ese letargo a sus padres que miraron a sus hijos y sus nueras, y sus nietos (a Teddy lo consideraban como tal) y a su yerno que a la vez los miraban con una sonrisa y deseando alcanzar alguna vez una felicidad como la que se veía en el rostro de los señores Weasleys.

-Eres todo un romántico. Papá-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara y abrazada al brazo de Harry quien sonreía

-Tan solo dije lo que sentía-comentó el señor Weasley encogiéndose de hombros

-Fue todo muy simple, pero hermoso…-dijo la señora Weasley

-¿Qué hay de ti Billy?-pregunto George- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Fleur aceptara ser tu esposa?

-Ahh…-articuló el aludido con pánico en el rostro mientras todos reían de su expresión.

-¡George! ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermano!-le reprochó la señora Weasley.

-Solo tenia curiosidad, mami-dijo inocente George.

-Oh ¿si?-dijo Bill aún rojo como tomate-pues, yo también tengo curiosidad: Georgy ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonia a Angelina? ¿Eh?

La mesa estalló en risas debido a la expresión totalmente desencajada de George por la pregunta.

-eh….-comenzó George tratando de pensar en algo para contraatacar a su hermano, finalmente se decidió a cambiar el tema de una forma sutil y elegante y exclamó-¡Unos meses después de la boda de Ginny y Harry!

Todos rieron de la ocurrencia de George menos Ron y Hermione (Que sabían de los planes de su amigo), Harry (Que al escuchar lo dicho por George se atragantó con un trozo de carne que tenia en la boca en ese momento) y Ginny (Que golpeaba la espalda de su novio, preocupada)

- ¡George!, ¡por favor deja de molestar a los chicos! –le reprendió nuevamente la señora Weasley mirando preocupada al igual que el resto de las personas en la mesa a Harry que ya estaba morado por la falta de oxigeno, mientras todos gritaban cosas como: "¡levanta los brazos, muchacho!" O "¡que le tiren un vaso de agua encima!". Hasta que finalmente Hermione le apuntó con la varita he hizo que el trozo de pollo saltara lejos

·····················································

-Poco mas y mueres ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ginny mirándolo con preocupación

-Si, estoy bien –dijo el con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras recibía el plato que Ginny le entregaba y lo secaba.

-Ambos estaban en la cocina de La Madriguera el resto de los Weasleys y Hermione habían salido a jugar quidditch mientras dejaban a la pareja ordenando las cosas del almuerzo.

-¿seguro?-preguntó ella aun con preocupación mientras se secaba las manos.

-Si, solo... no se-dijo el estirándose par alcanzar el la repisa de arriba para guardar el ultimo plato.

-Sintió de pronto como Ginny le abrazaba por detrás, se dio vuelta un tanto sorprendido y al quedar frente a ella sintió aun más presión en aquel abrazo.

-¿Gin?-la llamo el tomándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos-¿Qué pasa?

- Es un poco tonto… pero…-La pelirroja desvió la mirada-realmente me asusté no respirabas, y… estabas hasta de color morado…

Harry sonrió y la beso, tranquilizándola, diciéndole mediante aquel complejo idioma de decirle que todo estaba bien, tratando de demostrar algo que sabía no entendería con simples palabras. Luego de algunos segundos Ginny comenzó a subir sus manos lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros de su novio y siguiendo hasta su cuello deteniéndose en aquel sensible punto de la anatomía de Harry y dejando que sus dedos, traviesos juguetearan con el comienzo de su cabello.

Harry por su parte y no queriendo quedarse atrás poso ambas manos en la cintura de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia si mismo y aumentando el contacto

Rápidamente sus labios dejaron el solo tocarse para moverse contra los del otro y siguiendo hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron demostrando toda la pasión y sobre todo el amor que sentían por el otro con tan solo mirarse.

Harry alzo a Ginny para posicionarla sobre la superficie de la mesa de la cocina mientras sus labios comenzaban a decender por su mandíbula y hasta su cuello produciendo pequeños gemidos que la pelirroja soltaba con la boca muy apegada a uno de los oídos de Harry provocando así aún más vehemencia en los besos del joven.

La chica comenzó a sacar la camisa negra de Harry quien no puso mayor resistencia mas que algunos movimientos que el hacia para sacar a la vez la polera de Ginny.

Ambos quedaron, prontamente, con el torso desnudo, la pelirroja poso su mano sobre el pecho de el moreno, su piel ardía bajo el deseo, Ginny se separo apenas unos centímetros de su novio para decender para comenzar a marcar un caminillo de mordiscos que hacían gemir suavemente al chico…

- ¡Llegamos!-se escucho desde afuera de la cocina que gritaba Bill sobresaltando a los chicos.

- ¡Maldición!-Soltó el moreno separándose rápidamente de Ginny quien de un salto bajo de donde estuviera sentada unos momentos atrás para recoger su polera y ponérsela rápidamente. Harry mientras tanto miraba desesperado en todas direcciones

- ¡¿Qué buscas?!-le susurro Ginny con impaciencia

- ¡Mi remera!-respondió también susurrando y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza-¿Donde rayos la dejaste?

- ¡No sé!-respondió tanbien mirando por todos lados-la deje… por…ahí…

Harry abrió la gaveta donde se guardaban los cubiertos.

- Harry no creo que este…-se detuvo al ver como el moreno extraía su camisa-bien, salgo yo primero…

Ginny le besó en la boca y salio por la puerta que daba a la sala de estar.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, habían pasado ya cinco años desde que comenzaran a ser novios, pero nada cambiaba, si quería evitar las mas feroces miradas de Bill, las amenazas indirectas y a veces directas de Ron y Percy y las bromas (casi siempre muy acertadas) de George lo mejor era salir del lugar sin que nadie sepa que estuvo allí.

Después de salir de la cocina por la ventana se dirigió al un pequeño riachuelo cerca de la madriguera y se sentó en un borde mirando como el agua (que no era poca, por la temporada) y de vez en cuado arrojando una piedrecilla al sin ver siquiera donde caía.

Mientras, pensaba en su "plan" como le decía Ron, ¿Realmente Ginny aceptaría? ¿Y si le dijese que no, como en su sueño? "pero ella no te diría que no por que esta enamorada de Malfoy" le tranquilizo una vocecilla dentro de su mente. Sonrío.

- No quiero saber en que estás pensando ¡cochino!

- Hermione-dijo el moreno un tanto sorprendido por la presencia de la chica castaña que se sentaba a su lado en ese momento

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un poco de frío para estar sentado y sin abrigo-le dijo ella

- Deja de reprocharme –dijo Harry con una sonrisa- solo… estoy pensando, reflexionando… además no hace frío ¿y tu? Pensé que estabas con los chicos jugando quidditch –dijo el asiéndose el curioso

- La tierra esta demasiado blanda, al parecer, debe de ser normal por las lluvias-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de de hombros.-pero… creo que los chicos estaban mas preocupados por que tu y Ginny estuvieran solos… de hecho Bill esta como loco buscándote por toda la casa…

- Harry sonrío travieso, ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte.

- Y… ¿Cómo van tus planes?-pregunto de repente la castaña volteando la cabeza a un lado para mirar a su amigo.

- Bien, solo debo concretar el lugar... la fecha... el modo…-dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Bueno al menos tienes la seguridad de lo que vas a hacer…-dijo ella. Su acompañante hizo silencio, borrando su sonrisa- Por que si estás seguro de todo esto ¿verdad?

- Hummm.....…-Harry frunció el ceño-así como "¡vaya, que seguro esta Harry de lo que va a hacer!"… no.

- Harry…

- Es que-La interrumpió él alzando solo un poco mas la voz-Hermione, que tal que Ginny dice que no… entonces prefiero ser su novio, ahorrarme la tensión que va a haber ente nosotros si se diese ese caso.

- Oye, no van a ser novios durante toda la vida esto es algo que tarde o temprano ¡se va a dar!-exclamó Hermione

- Yo sé, tampoco esta dentro de mis planes el que Ginny sea mi novia hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero quizás si espero un tiempo… -se quedo en silencio.

- Ginny te ama siempre lo ha hecho y tu lo sabes-tan solo dijo Hermione.

- Eso no significa que vaya a aceptar mi propuesta-Dijo Harry-he estado pensando...y Ginny tiene muchas razones por las cuales me podria decir que no como….

- ¡Harry!-Exclamo la joven sobresaltando a su amigo-No debes pensar en razones por las cuales Ginny _No_ aceptaría.

- ¿Que quieres que haga si…?

- ¡Piensa positivo! –dijo Hermione sin dejarle terminar y alzando su dedo pulgar frente la cara del moreno con una gran sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental.

- Bien-dijo Harry divertido-y ¿Cuando la chica "Piensa Positivo" pasará a ser la "Señora Weasley"?-preguntó el moreno remarcando las comillas con sus propios dedos.

- Cuando su estimado amigo deje de pensar tan "a la Ron" y comience a pensar mas parecido a usted, señor Potter.

- Es una muy buena idea –Dijo el moreno comenzando a pararse muy lentamente ante la mirada atenta de la chica-creo que… iré…-mientras comenzaba a alejarse paulatinamente y Hermione se comenzaba a parar también y mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados-y le… plantearé… ¡La idea a Ron!-y Echó a correr en dirección a la casa y con Hermione tras él

- ¡No te atrevas!-le gritaba desesperada la castaña unos metros más atrás de Harry- - ¡Potter!

- ¡¿Pero por que no?!-gritaba Harry-¡Hasta podríamos planificar una boda doble!

Y ambos siguieron corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, la cual traspasaron riendo y bromeando entre sí.

En la sala de estar todos los Weasleys estaban sentados en butacas y sillones, conversando.

- ¿y ustedes? ¿donde estaban?-pregunto Ron extrañado y también ofuscado puesto que aunque era temprano estaba oscuro.

- Afuera conversando-solo dijo la chica mientras iba en dirección a sentarse a un lugar vacío al lado de Ron.

- ¿y sobre que?-preguntó esta vez Ginny.

- Sobre… em… ¡trabajo!-dijo Harry un poco nervioso sentándose al lado de Ginny-y ¿Ustedes de que hablaban?

- Tratábamos de convencer a Bill y a Fluer para que se quedasen a dormir-respondió Percy

- Oh, acaso ¿ya se van?-pregunto Harry-pero, es temprano y tu, Bill ¡eres el festejado!-exclamo el moreno mientras alzaba a Teddy que al parecer tenia sueño.

- Si, pego, Victoire debe ir a dogmig y no suele dogmig muy bien en otgas camas que no sean la suya-explico Fluer.

- Además-agrego Bill-prefiero que Harry duerma en mi habitación para que no tenga que compartir la habitación con Ron, ni con _nadie_-y le lanzo una mirada de "Te-Estoy-Observando" a Harry

- Oh, bueno entonces está bien –dijo la señora Weasley levantándose de la butaca en la que estaba sentada-vamos, hijo tu esposa tiene razón-le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bill-Es importante que Victoire duerma bien-beso a Fluer-adiós, querida...

- Gracias por todo mamá-dijo Bill-¡gracias chicos!

- Yo voy a ir a dejar a Teddy con Andrómeda-dijo Harry levantándose con su ahijado totalmente dormido en sus brazos.

- .Nosotgos lo llevamos, Hagy-se ofreció Fluer y le dio un codazo a Bill para que tomara a Teddy.

- No, está bien no se molesten…

- No es molestia, Harry -pdijo Bill tomando a Teddy para seguir a su esposa que ya había desaparecido por la chimenea.

- Gracias-tan solo dijo Harry –Bueno yo realmente también tengo sueño así que me voy a acostaren la habitación de Bill, ¿verdad, Molly?

- Si, querido, ve, ya todo está listo.

- Entonces, buenas noches, chicos...

- Espera Harry, yo me voy contigo…-dijo Ginny levantándose también.

- A dónde van ustedes dos, ¿Eh?-pregunto Ron levantándose con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué no oíste?-pregunto Ginny sin detenerse-vamos acostarnos. Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá, buenas noches chicos, vamos Harry-dijo ella y tiro de la mano de su novio.

- Ambos subieron en silencio por las escaleras y aún tomados de la mano, finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

- Buenas noches, Ginny-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- ¿No vas a pasar a despedirte debidamente?-pregunto ella sugestivamente y entrelazando sus dedos tras la nuca del moreno

- No creo que sea una buena idea, Ginny, tus padres o tus hermanos pueden oírnos y…-dijo él siendo interrumpido por un apasionado beso de Ginny que trataba de persuadir a su novio e intentaba a la vez arrastrarlo con ella adentro de la habitación. Harry se separó de ella rápidamente, con la respiración entrecortada debido a la falta de aire

- No seas mala conmigo, Gin-Le imploró él mientras ella no desistía y comenzaba a mordisquear suavemente el cuello de Harry-Estamos en casa de tus padres, podrían oírnos…

- Esta bien-dijo ella desistiendo, enfadada y alejándose repentinamente de él-Adiós entonces-se despidió fríamente, dio media vuelta, entró a la habitación, miró a Harry de arriba abajo fríamente y cerró de un fuerte portazo

Harry sonrió travieso.

- ¿Ginny?-le llamó aun sonriendo.

- Ya vete a dormir, Potter, ¡Podrían oírte!-le grito Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta, enojada.

- Oye Ginny... te amo- dijo el moreno con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, frente a la puerta-No lo olvides y… espero que… ¡sueñes conmigo!

Hubo un silencio desde dentro de la habitación.

Al siguiente momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny le salto encima logrando que ambos cayeran al piso con un golpe sordo y un aullido de dolor de parte de Harry que fue acallado con una lluvia de besos por parte de Ginny rematándole con un gran beso sobre se boca que Harry no dudo en responder

- Yo también te amo, Harry-dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿En serio?-pregunto, juguetón el moreno

- Claro, ¡mucho!-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿No estas enfadada?-Preguntó él.

- No…-le volvió a besar-buenas noches, señor Potter-dijo ella, solemne

- Buenas noches, Señorita Weasley-dijo él en el mismo tono

- No piensa en ir a su habitación, señor Potter-preguntó la pelirroja extrañada

- Créame, Señorita Weasley, lo haría si usted se quitara de encima mío.-tan solo dijo Harry, divertido.

- Oh!...-exclamó la joven dándose cuenta de la situación y levantándose con cuidado-no faltaba más, señor Potter

- Buenas noches,-dijo él ya de pie frente a ella le beso dulcemente en los labios-y como ya dije, espero que sueñes conmigo.

- No seria algo extraño-comento ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

························································

Harry se levanto de pronto de su cama, en toda la noche no pudo dormir, tenia sueño pero cada que comenzaba a quedarse dormido algún recuerdo de Ginny, de sus labios rozando suavemente los suyos, de su piel contra la suya, su cabello, sedoso, entre sus dedos…. Realmente no había forma de que aquella noche pudiera dormir sin tenerla cerca…

Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido, las tablas del pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones solía crujir, sonrió, después de tanto tiempo sus pies e llevaban por el camino que sabia era el mas silencioso hasta el cuarto de su novia.

Llegó al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny su mano se alzo lentamente hasta llegar a sostener el pomo de la puerta, comenzaba a girarlo. Se detuvo.

Podría haber jurado escuchar un murmullo dentro de la habitación. Volvió a escucharlo. Era la voz de Hermione "¡rayos!" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Se había confiado en que la chica estuviera en la habitación de su novio, Ron.

Suspiro y dio la media vuelta. Se detuvo antes de dar un paso, había escuchado su nombre. Volvió a dar la vuelta para quedar nuevamente ante la dichosa puerta. No era de escuchar tras la puerta. "si, como no" dijo la voz en su mente, la ignoró. No era de escuchar tras las puertas pero estaban hablando de el…

Pegó la oreja a la madera de la puerta, las voces fueron más nítidas…

- Vamos Ginny es… hipotético-decía la voz de Hermione.

- Te dije que no se, Herms-escuchó como Ginny decía aquellas palabras con un tono extraño, de seguro Hermione estaba "presionándola"-¿Qué dirías tu si mi hermano te lo preguntara a ti?

- Que si, por supuesto-dijo ella como lo más obvio-pero no intentes cambiarme el tema, Ginebra-le reprochó-estamos hablando de ti y de Harry…

- Herms, en serio, nuca lo había pensado-dijo ella. Hasta Harry dudo de que eso fuera cierto, aunque no tenia idea de que estaban hablando.

- ¡Ginny!-exclamo Hermione. Harry podría haber jurado que Ginny llegó a saltar de la sorpresa-responde, si o no. Si Harry entrara en este momento a la habitación-Hermione se detuvo, Harry pudo estar seguro de que Hermione ya sabia que el estaba hay afuera, escuchando- y te preguntara si… quisieras ser su esposa ¿Qué dirías?

Harry se quedo helado hay mismo, ¡Hermione estaba preguntándole a Ginny…! Se apegó aun más a la puerta.

- Yo…Bueno…-Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja, nerviosa-Tendría que ver…. Pero…ahora… ¡Tengo hambre!-exclamo Ginny descolocando completamente a las dos personas que escuchaban.- ¿Me acompañas a abajo?

- Pero…

- ¡Allí te respondo!-exclamo la pelirroja aun nerviosa-vamos ¿si? Me muero de hambre…

- Oh…bien ¡Vamos hacia abajo entonces!-dijo Hermione alzando la voz para avisarle a un aun aturdido Harry.

- La puerta se abrió… y le dio de lleno en la cara del moreno. Harry se tapo la cara de dolor y ya comenzaba airse…

- ¿Harry? –articuló Ginny extrañada y hasta cierto punto, con pánico.

- ¿Eh?-dijo el incorporándose y haciéndose el desentendido-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Estabas tras esta puerta?-pregunto ella girándose para ver la puerta-¿Estabas escuchando lo que decíamos?-volvió a preguntar un tanto enfurecida y un tanto horrorizada.

- ¿Yo?-pregunto él joven, señalándose así mismo-claro que no Ginny, como crees ¿Por qué yo habría de estar escuchando lo que ustedes dos -les señalo- estarían hablando? –dijo el, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

- Bueno estabas detrás de la estúpida puerta ¿no?-pregunte ella ya enfadada.

- No... bueno si.. pero no estaba escuchando yo… ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos, despiertas?-pregunto el joven con una ceja alzada.

- Nosotras… hablábamos de cosas sin mayor importancia, cosas de mujeres.-explico la castaña.

- Cosas, que no deberían importarte, bueno, vamos Herms-tan solo dijo Ginny, aun desconfiada, y comenzó a bajar, seguida por Hermione después de que esta le enviase una significativa mirada a Harry que se sobaba la nariz.

El joven se dirigió a su cuarto mientras tocaba su nariz distraídamente y pensaba en lo escuchado tras la puerta de la habitación de su novia, Ginny no había sido capaz de responder a la pregunta de su amiga, estaba insegura de todo esto, incluso, si en ese momento fuera y le preguntara a la pelirroja aquello que ha querido preguntarlehace ya un tiempo., una de dos: No le habría respondido, o simplemente le habría respondido con un rotundo no.

Entró finalmente a la habitación en la que dormía, se acostó en la cama con las manos tras la nuca y mirando al techo, esperando quizás que aquel techo le diese la solución sus problemas. "pregúntaselo, y sabrás" le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza y así, con el eco de aquella voz, cerro los ojos y el sueño llego a él.

* * *

como dije no es lo mejor que se ha leido...

dejen rewiwvs diciendo lo malo, lo pesimo, lo regular, y lo bueno si esque lo encuentran.... (aunque lo dudo)

saludos a todos los que han dejado huella en los rewievs....!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes y mayoria de terminos es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y los genios de W.B por comprar los derechos.

* * *

4 capitulo: Al fin, un poco de confianza.

* * *

El lugar en el que se encontraban era realmente hermoso, se trataba de un prado con alguna que otra flor silvestre .Estaba ubicado en medio de un pequeño bosque, cercano a La Madriguera, Ambos se encontraban tirados sobre la hierba y a pesar de que estaban en Noviembre corría una brisa fresca, apenas.

Harry estaba con ambas manos tras la nuca mirando a Ginny que tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio y le devolvía la mirada, ajenos a todo lo exterior, lo único importante en ese momento eran ellos, ellos y lo que cada uno sentía por el otro.

Harry fue el primero en romper aquella burbuja.

-Ginny, te amo- tan solo dijo desviando ahora su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Yo también te amo, Harry-respondió Ginny a lo dicho antes y también dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

-Hace mucho que... quiero preguntarte algo-menciono Harry aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

-dime

-yo…-calló, estaba realmente nervioso ante lo que podría pasar al siguiente momento.-Ginny…-Se incorporó, alertando a su acompañante que lo imito.

-¿Qué pasa? me estas asustando, Harry-dijo la pelirroja, extrañada por el comportamiento de su novio.

Harry soltó todo el aire que reprimiera desde hace un momento.

-Ginny, escúchame… yo-La miro a sus ojos marrones que le transmitieron seguridad-Como ya dije, Te amo y… quiero estar siempre contigo desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos… por favor… cásate conmigo.

Un completo silencio reinó en el lugar y hasta parecía que los insectos que rondaban por allí habían quedado en suspenso, esperando al igual que el moreno joven, la respuesta de la chica quien tenia una cara de desconcierto como para enmarcarla, ella miraba al vacío asimilando, aún las palabras dichas por su compañero. Al fin, después de unos segundos, salio de ese letargo y le devolvió la mirada.

-Harry…-se quedo en silencio, escogiendo las palabras-yo… ¿Es en serio?

-Claro que es en serio-afirmo él-nunca haría una broma con algo como esto.

-Harry…-Ginny frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera alguna cosa en esa situación-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... quiero decir ¿Yo he hecho algo como para que creas que en algún momento me querría casar contigo?

-eh…-se quedó en silencio-no… pero… digo… me amas ¿no?

-Si-dijo Ginny-un poco… pero, no tanto

Harry alzo una ceja, escéptico

-¿Cómo que no tanto?-cuestiono el moreno

-no tanto como pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… lo siento-se excuso.

Ginny se levanto de donde estuviera sentada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Harry quedo en la posición en la que estaba y de alguna forma le hechizaron para que se quedara allí y con esa expresión por el resto de su vida, y hoy es una gran tributo a todos aquellos novios dejados por sus novias, tan solo por habérseles ocurrido la desalmada idea de un matrimonio.

·······

Harry Potter estaba en su notan pequeña ofician en el cuartel general Aurors de el Ministerio Británico de Magia y pensaba en aquel extraño sueño que tuviera aquella noche .Su mente estaba bombardeada de preguntas tales como: ¿y si Gin te deja hay tirado y mueres de frío? O ¿Qué tal si Ginny te dice que lo de Malfoy no era un sueño sino que tienes habilidades de adivinador? O la que le rodeaba desde aquel día en que pasar por sus pensamientos una imagen de el y Ginny casándose como en las teleseries muggles que veía su tía Petunia ¿Ginny realmente quisiera casarse contigo?

Pensando en todo eso se encontraba cuando de improviso la puerta de su oficina se abrió y dejando paso a Ron, su viejo amigo con una gran montaña de papeles que soltó de pronto sobre su escritorio, sobresaltando a Harry que lo miro asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Harry, mirando impresionado todos los papeles que trajera su amigo.

-nada, venia a saludarte… y a dejarte estas cosas, son para Hermione, pero no se las voy a llevar yo… están muy pesados –dijo ron

-yo tampoco voy a llevarlos…. Que venga a buscarlos ella.-expresó Harry.

En ese instante la chimenea se prendió para aparecer por ella Hermione Granger como si fuese invocada.

-¡Son un par de vagos!-les reprendió a ambos, con el ceño fruncido, los chicos la miraron, con pánico mientras ella se sentaba de muy mala manera en la silla frente al escritorio de su amigo en la que se ubicaba usualmente.

-¿Cómo apareciste?-pregunto Ron, curioso y sentándose en la silla sobrante.

-eso-la joven, señaló la chimenea.-es para trasladarse, Ron, uno le hecha unas cenizas mientras se dice el nombre del lugar a visitar y casi por arte de magia uno aparece allí, normalmente se le denomina "Red Flú"-terminó de explicar, irónicamente.

-¡Se que es eso, Hermione!-exclamo el pelirrojo, indignado-solo preguntaba el por que de tu aparición justo en el momento en el que te nombramos.

-coincidencia-tan solo comento Hermione, restándole importancia.

-¿y bien?-inquirió Harry-¿para que se supone que venias aquí?

-Molly acaba de llamarme para comunicarme la hora de la cena de navidad-contesto Hermione.-será el día 24 a las… bueno tenemos que estar allí a las doce en punto.

-mamá siempre organiza las cenas para el mismo día y para la misma hora-dijo Ron-no se para que se molesta en avisarnos de la fecha.

-De seguro es para asegurarse de que todos estén allí, el día correcto, a la hora correcta-razonó la joven.

-¡por favor! No tenemos tan mala memoria-insistió el pelirrojo.

-si pero si no te hubiese avisado, de seguro estarías perdido-aseguro Hermione.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡ya basta!-intervino Harry, harto de la discusión-¡Por merlín parecen niños!

-Bueno no importa, de todos modos es obvio que yo tenia la razón-dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, ambos chicos rodaron los ojos.-pasemos a otro tema… por ejemplo…

-¡El plan de Harry!-exclamo efusivamente Ron.

-si, ese es un muy buen tema.-concedió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-nop, no es un buen tema… por que ya no hay plan-repuso Harry al instante-no pienso pedirle matrimonio a Ginny.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono logrando que Harry diese un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que no vas a hacerlo?-pregunto Ron atónito.

-Eso, no voy a hacerlo.-repitió Harry.-Ginny no quiere casarse conmigo.

-¿Quién rayos te dijo esa tontería?-Cuestionó Hermione.

-Pues cuando le preguntaste la otra noche, ni siquiera fue capaz de darte una respuesta.-dijo Harry, como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-Esperen-dijo Ron entrecerrando los ojos-¿De que están hablando?

-nada…

-Hermione le preguntó "hipotéticamente" –interpretó las comillas con los dedos-a Ginny que diría si yo le pidiese matrimonio y tu hermana no fue capaz de darle una mísera respuesta-explico el morenos de mala gana.

-¡Ella estaba nerviosa!-exclamó Hermione, de inmediato.-Harry, por favor que ella no me haya respondido en aquel momento no significa que…

-¿Entonces si te respondió luego?-pregunto el moreno, con una sombra de esperanza en su voz.

-ehhh…-Harry alzó una ceja ante la duda de la castaña-¡por supuesto que me respondió!-respondió finalmente-¡y vieras lo efusiva que fue al decirme que nunca pensaría en negarse!

-¿En serio?-Cuestionó el moreno, desconfiado.

-por supuesto que si, Harry.

-entonces… problema resuelto-sentenció Ron con una sonrisa-¡olvida las dudas y lánzate!

-bien… pero en tu vida vuelvas a decir lo mismo-amenazó Harry a su amigo.

-OK...

-¿y? ¿Tienes la fecha? ¿El donde? ¿El cómo?-inquirió Hermione, interesada.

-En navidad, la madriguera, como si fuera un regalo.-respondió Harry con -por primera vez desde que esa idea del matrimonio se metiera a su cabeza- confianza.

* * *

OK, no es el GRAN capitulo pero si les digo algo: en el siguiente TODO pasa, desde la pegunta, hasta la respuesta. Si yo fuera ustedes, (primero nunca habria comenzado a leer esta historia, pero ya que metieron la pata…) no me perderia the next chap!!!

¡¡DEJEN REWIEVS!!(o no lo subo... aaa... se asustaron!!!.... no, no creo que se hallan asustado... en fin... aunque no dejen rewievs pienso seguir la hist. .... pero igual dejen rewievs)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:obviamente el universo o los persnajes de Hrary Potter no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro

* * *

capitulo 5

* * *

gracias a todos los que han dejado rewievs

* * *

24 de Diciembre, diez de la mañana, Ginny Weasley tomaba un baño a puerta cerrada, Harry Potter se daba cuenta-como todos los días después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos- de que su cabello no tenía arreglo.

"Al menos a Ginny le gusta así" pensó Harry, desistiendo y lanzado el pequeño peine que sostenía en su mano sobre el tocados de su novia. El joven se dirigió a la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama y abrió la única gaveta allí descansaba entre otras cosas una cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo, tomó la cajita y la abrió, dentro había una simple argolla de oro blanco, con un diamante incrustado en medio, lo sacó de allí y apreció las iniciales grabadas en el borde interno de la joya "J&L" y al lado de esas, mucho mas recientes "H&G". Aquél anillo lo había extraído de su cámara en Gringgotts días atrás y nadie, pese a la insistencia de Hermione, además de el mismo la había visto.

Guardo finalmente argolla de nuevo en la caja y esta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón-

-¿Sabes?-Lo llamó Ginny saliendo del baño envuelta en una diminuta toalla –que apenas tapaba algo- y secando su cabello con otra toalla del mismo tamaño-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Teddy nosotros mismos para llevarlo a la madriguera-Decía mientras por la mente da Harry pasaban unas imágenes en donde Ginny ya no tenia aquella toalla encima, estaba debajo de el y sobre la cama que tenia a sus espaldas en aquel momento-No queremos que Andrómeda llegue tarde a su compromiso en Londres por nuestra culpa ¿Verdad?.

-Cierto pero… ¿Sabes?-comenzó el imitándola y acercándose lentamente a ella con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa-Yo creo…-Le tomo por la cintura y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma muy parecida-Que tenemos…-Besó su cuello suavemente produciendo suspiros de placer a la pelirroja-Tiempo…-sus labios bajaron hasta su clavícula y otro suspiro abandono la boca de Ginny-De sobra…-y entonces Harry comenzó a besar muy desesperadamente los labios de Ginny mientras la dirigía paulatinamente en dirección a la cama…

hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp

-¡Chicos! al fin llegan-Los recibió efusivamente la Sra. Weasley en la entrada de La Madriguera, abrazando primero a Ginny, luego a Harry y por ultimo a Teddy, quien después de eso entró corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Nos demoramos mas de lo previsto por un…-Ginny se detuvo para mirar significativamente a Harry quien le lanzó una leve sonrisa-Asunto inesperado-completó

-Un asunto inesperado ¿Eh?-Cuestionó la Sra. Weasley un tanto escéptica.

-si… bastante inesperado, a decir verdad-afirmó Harry, apreciando la decoración del lugar, había muchas guirnaldas y hadas revoloteando por todo el lugar sin contar el gran árbol de navidad del que apenas se le veía el verde con tanto adorno.

-¿No ha llegado nadie mas?-pregunto Ginny cambiando el tema.

-No, ya sabes… "Puntualidad Weasley"…-explicó la mujer rodando los ojos.-Aunque Ron y Hermione no deben tardar en llegar…

-¡FAMILIA, YA LLEGAMOS!-Grito la voz de Ron mientras el y Hermione salían por la chimenea

-Hasta que llegan-exclamo Ginny dirigiéndose a ellos para abrasarlos a ambos.

-Ron no encontraba esa horrible camiseta que lleva-dijo Hermione mirando, con molestia la camisa de su novio en la cual se podía leer "Esta chica es mía, no te acerques a ella" y también había una flecha que apuntaba hacia ella en TODO momento, pese a que todos sabían que a ella le encantaba que Ron usara esa polera.

-Sigo pensando que esa es la mejor polera que he visto en mi vida-comento Harry con una sonrisa

-si… no se te ocurra comprarte una parecida-le advirtió Ginny con voz amenazante.

hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp-hp

Y a las siete de la tarde en la madriguera todos los Weasley junto a sus respectivas parejas o esposas en otros casos, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas mas repleta de platos que se hubiese visto jamás entre los cuales se podían contar los preferidos de todos los asistentes. Entre el bullicio de la charla, y los cubiertos de metal rozándose entre sí, Arthur Weasley se puso de pie y llamo la atención a su gran familia para que le escuchasen

-Me siento muy complacido-anunció con voz de todo un patriarca-y muy alegre de que hoy todos mis hijos y sus respectivas novias o esposas…-se detuvo ante el leve carraspeo por parte de su hija y agregó-y también mi hija y su novio… y teddy por supuesto estén aquí, para celebrar junto a sus padres esta navidad… Axial que quiero proponer un brindis… ¡Por los Weasleys!

-¡Por los Weasley!-repitieron todos alzando sus copas y tomando de ellas luego.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió normalmente, terminando con lo que siempre termina una cena con muchos familiares: peleas falsas, platos rotos, niños con sueño, etc, etc…

-Al fin se durmió-resopló Ginny bajando a la sala de estar después de haber acostado a Teddy en la habitación de Ron.

-¡Al fin un poco de tranquilidad!-dijo George desparramándose sobre el sillón.

-si…-asintió Ron.

Y el silencio reinó la habitación todos estaban pensando en diferentes trivialidades, excepto por Harry, el si estaba pensando en algo que valiera la pena: su futuro, Harry a estas alturas y después de centenares de charlas con sus amigos, tenia plena confianza en lo que iba a hacer, estaba totalmente seguro que Ginny le respondería, y que aquella respuesta seria un rotundo "si". Y ahora, sentado mirando a la nada, comenzaba a planear su futuro junto a ella, irían de luna de miel a algún lugar paradisiaco, vivirían en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y, tal como predijera la profesora Trelawney hace ya tantos años, tendrían una docena de hijos.

Dirigió su vista a Ginny que acababa de perder una partida de ajedrez mágico frente a Ron y se dirigió luego hasta ella.

-Ginny-La llamó, la muchacha volteó a verlo -¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo?

-¿Un paseo? ¿Estás loco? Hace mucho frío-dijo ella mirándolo preocupada.

-OH, vamos, te juro que no te dará frío-Le animo, con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Esta bien, esta bien-coincidió la pelirroja levantándose para tomar un abrigo del perchero y entregarle otro a su novio.

Salieron luego, al frío de diciembre. Todo estaba blanco por la nieve y todo en silencio, no había ser viviente alguno que estuviese presente en aquel escenario que no fuesen los dos jóvenes que caminaban tomados del brazo por el sendero ahora cubierto de blanco.

Cuando casi llegaban de regreso a La Madriguera Ginny se detuvo.

-¿No piensas decirme el por que de este paseo?-pregunto la chica a su novio.

-¿Debo tener razones para dar un paseo con mi novia?-Ginny lo miro con una ceja mas alzada que la otra-Esta bien, yo… -se detuvo, seleccionando las palabras que saldrían de su boca a continuación-te amo

-¡yo también te amo!-exclamo la muchacha sonriendo y propinando un suave golpe en uno de los hombros de Harry.-pero, no creo que este pase bajo la nieve sea para decirme algo que dices todos los días ¿o si?

-No, en realidad no-aceptó Harry y suspiró-¿Sabes? Desde que estas conmigo soy muy feliz y… me gusta que tu rostro sea lo primero que veo al despertar por la mañana y lo ultimo al dormir por la noche… Me gusta que al llegar a casa del trabajo tu me recibas con un abrazo… y me gusta aún mas que me recibas con algo mas que un abrazo…-Ginny sonrió-Ginny… lo diré ahora… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Listo! Lo había dicho, ahora solo había que esperar que Ginny saliera del, al parecer, shock en el que se encontraba.

-¿En serio?-fueron sus primeras palabras, Harry se sorprendió, esperaba más que eso.

-pues… claro-respondió el, temiendo que de ahí en adelante todo sucediera como en aquella pesadilla en que el se convertía en un tributo a los novios que le pedían matrimonio a sus novias.

-Pero… yo… no…

-¡¿No?!-pregunto Harry

-¡No!

-¿si?

-¡no!

-¡¿entonces no?!

-¡Si!...Digo ¡No!

-Ya me enredé-comento Harry

-escucha… Yo… no puedo-dijo Ginny finalmente haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a los ojos de Harry.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Por favor no me digas que estas con Malfoy!-Rogó Harry con desesperación.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó extrañada Ginny.

-Olvídalo…-dijo Harry-Mejor dime ¡Por que rayos no puedes!

-pues… Harry… ¿No crees que es muy pronto?-Inquirió ella aun sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Muy pronto?-preguntó el, exasperado-¡No es pronto! Ginny… llevamos años de noviazgo y…

-¡Es que somos muy jóvenes!-exclamó la pelirroja, Harry la miró escéptico

-¿y eso qué?-preguntó Harry

-¿Cómo que "y eso qué"? eso… que somos muy jóvenes… no tenemos experiencia en… nada sobre la vida y…

-¿Sabes? ¡Está bien, si no quieres, sólo dímelo en vez de inventar excusas como esa!-vociferó Harry arto de todas esas cosas que decía Ginny quien retrocedió un pequeño paso asustada por la reaccion del moreno-¡Olvida todo lo que dije! ¡Olvida que te ofrecí una vida juntos! Y… ¡Olvida todo esto!... ¡Que yo haré lo mismo!

Y dicho esto el chico desapareció del lugar con destino a Cabeza de Puerco para ahogarse en licor, dejando a la pelirroja parada en medio de una fría nevada de diciembre y con una silenciosa lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

* * *

¡NUEVO CAPITULO!

Ya estaba bueno ¿Qué no?

Lo siento mil veces por la espera y siento mil veces que después de esto tengan que esperar mas… me voy de vacaciones a la casa de mis abuelos y no volveré a tener entre mis manos un computador en un tiempo nada desdeñable…

Por cierto… ¡Ojo! Ginny nunca le dijo que no a nuestro querido héroe a si que hay vienen mas enredos mezclados con los "brillantes" planes de Ron, los sermones de Hermione y la señora weasley, las bromas de George e infinidad de cosas mas… que aun no se me ocurren.

Bueno besos a todos los que leen esta historia y mil abrazos a los considerados que dejan rewievs!


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Como Pedirle Matrimonio A Una Weasley?**

* * *

Capitulo:6

* * *

DISCLAIMER:El universo de nuestro querido y estimado cabeza rajada y su pandilla no me pertenece, solo la trama es mia :-(

* * *

_Me gustaria que leyeran(si no es demasiada la molestia) las notas de abajo, la primera arte no es importante pero... no les haría mal leerla entra. :D

* * *

_

_Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban en medio de la nieve y Harry después de mucho titubear le había dicho las palabras claves: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_La pelirroja le miró con pánico y comenzó a farfullar excusas, miles de excusas una mas ridículas que la anterior finalmente Harry vociferaba que era una malagradecida y le pedía a gritos que se olvidara de todo lo que habían pasado juntos hasta ese momento, después de eso desaparecía y volvía a aparecer kilómetros mas allá en cabeza de puerco entraba al local con paso decidido se sentaba en una mesa protegida por la oscuridad de miradas curiosas pedía al dueño de la taberna dos botellas de su Whiskey de fuego mas fuerte y se las tomaba maldiciendo a las mujeres y al amor pronto entraba Ronald su amigo y sin mediar palabras se sentaba frente a el y se servia un poco de bebida en un vaso que había sacado merlín sabe de donde, dos horas después en las que habían hablado de temas sin sentido y brindado por las cosas mas insólitas ambos salían abrazados del lugar cantando canciones muggles con un tono muy desafinado para dirigirse a La madriguera por medio de una aparición…_

Harry despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada, y sudando, lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama plegable que había usado tantas veces, pasó sus manos por su cara y por su revoltoso cabello intentando apaciguarse, resultó y luego de que su respiración volviera a su normalidad busco a tientas su anteojos en el piso a un lado, los puso en su lugar. Obviamente se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo, calculó por la cantidad de tenue luz que entraba por la ventana que sería cerca de medio día.

-Otra pesadilla…-se dijo refiriéndose a su sueño.

_No amigo_ dijo la vocecilla de su cabeza _lo siento pero me temo que esta vez no fue una pesadilla si no que tus recuerdos de la noche anterior._-Recuerdos… de la noche anterior…-repitió en un susurro y queriendo que aquello no fuese cierto.

Harry se percató de que traía la ropa usada el día anterior y no le quedó otra que aceptar la cruel realidad, Ginny no había aceptado, en vez de eso había puesto excusas tontas y sin sentido _Si yo fuera tu me iría de aquí antes de que alguien te vea y comiencen burlarse de tu fracaso _le susurro la voz y Harry asintió dándole la razón, se levanto sigilosamente de la cama plegable y camino lentamente rogando para que las tablas del piso no crujieran ante su peso y despertaran a su pelirrojo amigo acostado en su cama y aunque no hizo el menor ruido Ron le habló haciéndolo saltar de susto:

-¿escapas?–cuestionó la voz del pelirrojo.

-no… yo… solo voy a casa… estoy algo cansado…ya sabes, después de todo lo que paso anoche-dijo eso ultimo sin poder evitar recordar la escena bajo la nieve, y luego retomó su camino hacia la puerta.

-Pensé que eras de esos tipos que no escapan de los problemas-dijo su amigo antes de que Harry llegara hasta la puerta.

-no estoy escapando-comentó el moreno ahora abriendo la puerta

-Pues parece que si lo estuvieras haciendo.

-¡Maldición Ron, te digo que no estoy escapando!-exclamó Harry volviendo a cerrar la puerta sin delicadeza alguna, pasó una mano por su cabello y se sentó en la cama en la que estaba Ron apoyo los codos en sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, estuvo en esa posición por unos segundos y luego levantó la cabeza, Ron pudo notar como una solitaria lagrima surcaba el rostro de su amigo-Ella no… ella no aceptó-dijo con una voz débil, carraspeó levemente-ella, tu hermana, me dijo que no.

-eso no es cierto-negó Ron, Harry le miró-Ella no aceptó, es verdad, pero tampoco dijo que no.

-Ese no es un gran cosuelo Ron-comentó Harry con amargura para luego suspirar-¿Que no te das cuenta? A ella no le importó, no le importó lo nuestro y… estoy empezando a creer que nunca le importó en lo más mínimo…

-No voy a permitir que digas esas cosas… ¿Olvidas como sufrió ella cuando fuimos a por los Horrocruxes? ¿Lo olvidaste?

-No me vengas con eso-Dijo Harry levantándose y comenzando a ver con interés los pósters de los Chudley Cannons que su amigo aún tenía en su habitación, ocultando, de esa forma la expresión de dolor de su rostro-Eso pasó hace cinco años… cinco años que por cierto, pasamos juntos ¿Sabes de las tonterías que me dijo anoche?-dijo volteando sorpresivamente hacia su amigo, mas lagrimas habían caído de sus ojos, Ron no contestó- Pues yo te voy a decir, dijo que era pronto… ¡Pronto!¿Puedes creerlo? Hace casi un año que vivimos juntos, eso es bastante, por no decir hace cuanto que fue nuestra primera vez-el moreno no se percató del seño fruncido del pelirrojo ni de el color carmesí que habían tomado sus orejas ante esas palabras- ¡De eso hace siglos! ¿Y tu crees que entonces menciono que "Era muy pronto"?-formó las comillas con sus dedos.

-ella debió haber tenido sus buenas razones-comentó Ron con voz algo molesta producto de la repentina sinceridad de Harry en cuanto a temas de los que normalmente ellos no hablaban entre sí.

-¿Qué razones Ron? dime alguna posible y creíble Razón por la cuál…-se quedó en silenció, Weasley levantó su mirada del piso para ver a Harry quien se había quedado mirando hacia la nada, Ron esperó a que su cuñado se recuperara del letargo cosa que pasó instantes después:-Y si ella…-Ahora el moreno hablaba con temor y algo de pánico-Ron, y si ella… ¿y si ella me está engañando?… -ron torció los ojos- Quizás ella está con algún idiota… como… Malfoy o…

-Harry-Lo interrumpió con firmeza, el aludido lo miró con una cara de terror de la cuál Ron se podría haber reído sin problema- No sigas con esas tonterías ¿Quieres?

-si…si tienes razón –concedió Harry relajándose una centésima y pasándose, nuevamente, la mano por su cabello-Es algo ridículo…-Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, Harry pensaba en Ginny y Ron pensaba en que de seguro aquella inseguridad suya de la que tanto le hablaba Hermione se la había contagiado a Harry, quien volvió a cortar el silencio después de un tiempo-¿Sabes que otra cosa me dijo anoche?-Ron negó suavemente, por supuesto que lo sabia y no sólo el, toda la madriguera sabia con lujo de detalle todo lo dicho el día anterior en la escena bajo la nieve gracias, por supuesto, a las orejas extensibles que George había traído con él por mera casualidad-¡Me dijo que éramos jóvenes!-bufó- ¡por merlín! ¡L e estaba ofreciendo un matrimonio! ¡Solo eso!... no le estaba pidiendo que tuviéramos hijos… o… ¡solo un misero matrimonio! ¡Un papel firmado!... sólo eso…-se quedó callado y volvió a hablar con un tono muy diferente, de anhelo- ¿Sabes que era lo que mas me animaba de la idea?-Ron volvió a negar- que llevara mi apellido…-Ron lo miró con interés- No es que crea que le va mal el apellido Weasley… pero, imagínate cuando, por ejemplo, esté en medio de un partido y ella… haga un gol, el comentarista diría algo así como… "¡y Ginny Potter, con una excelente jugada anota otro tanto para su equipo!" y el publico: "¡Wow!" y yo estaría en las gradas, orgulloso de mi esposa, de lo buena jugadora que es, orgulloso de su hermosura, orgulloso de ella… -la sonrisa que había adquirido mientras hablaba, se esfumó-Pero ella lo arruinó negándose.

-te digo que estoy seguro de que tiene excelentes razones para haber hecho eso-insistió Ron.

-¿Qué pasó anoche por cierto?, -Preguntó Harry, evadiendo las palabras de su amigo e intentando cambiar el tema-recuerdo algo de cabeza de puerco pero...

-te bebiste casi la mitad de las botellas de Whiskey que allí habían, y yo me tome la otra-Dijo Ron con una sonrisita

-No me duele la cabeza…-Mencionó el moreno, que no era muy fanático del alcohol por lo que las resacas eran ago que se le daban muy fácilmente

-Es por una poción que Hermione me dio antes de que fuera a por ti, evita la resaca-explicó el pelirrojo, hubo silencio por unos instantes -¿Piensas terminar con ella?-preguntó volviendo al tema principal de la charla.

-Ni aunque quisiera… no podría estar lejos de Ginny-Harry sintió como la garganta se le hacia un nudo al pronunciar el nombre de su querida pelirroja, trago saiva esperando que aquella desagradable sensación se esfumara.

Ron suspiró algo aliviado, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que una separación de Harry la devastaría, luego propuso:

-¿bajamos? Tengo hambre ya son las doce y no he comido nada.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…-Alegó Harry- no me da la cara para bajar

-¿pero que dices? No hiciste nada malo, Harry, solo… hiciste algo… equivocado- Harry lo miró, inseguro-Anda, vamos a desayunar, estoy que me desmayo de hambre...

Weasley se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió dándole paso a su amigo, juntos bajaron por la escalera, pero el moreno se detuvo a medio camino:

-¿y si ella está allá abajo?-preguntó con pánico-no voy a poder verla a los ojos…

-Oh, vamos, Harry, no es para tanto, quiero decir ustedes se quieren, puedes intentarlo en un tiempo y…

-No es por lo que ella me dijo-le interrumpió- es por lo que yo le dije… no sabes las cosas que salieron de mi boca… lo dije todo sin pensar… le dije… le dije que se olvidara de todo… y… de segura ahora mismo me está odiando… o aún peor ¿y si lo hace… si ella… me olvida? Si pasa eso… me ahorco…

-Harry no seas paranoico… Ginny nunca podría olvidarte… ahora bajemos, en serio tengo hambre-Dijo Ron ya medio harto de la repentina inseguridad de su amigo, tomando del brazo a Harry y arrastrándole escalera abajo.

Ginny Weasley estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, a su alrededor la almohada sobre la cual apoyaba su cabeza estaba totalmente empapada producto de la inmensa cantidad de lagrimas que la pelirroja había dejado salir en toda la noche, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de ella en la nieve siendo abandonada por Harry y las lagrimas volvían acompañadas por aquella vocecita que se dedicara a torturarla a lo largo de la noche: _Eres una tonta _susurraba la voz con un tono despectivo y cruel _Eres una tonta sin remedio, Solo tu Ginebra Weasley podrías haberte negado aquello que has anhelado desde hace tanto tiempo, solo tu podrías haberle dicho "no" al hombre con el que haz soñado desde que tienes uso de razón, ahora por tu estupidez e inseguridad has perdido toda oportunidad de ser feliz con Harry Potter y ten por seguro de que no la podrás recuperar nunca _y frente a esas duras palabras las lagrimas volvían a brotar...

Luego de un rato Ginny sintió como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien, de seguro era Hermione, sintió como la mano de su amiga pasaba lentamente por su espalda, como dándole algo de consuelo.

-Ginny-la llamó la voz de la castaña, obviamente estaba preocupada por ella, la noche anterior cuando Ginny fuera llevada a su habitación por Hermione le había contado lo sucedido en medio de la nieve Extrañamente Hermione parecía haber sabido todo de antemano… _vaya que es inteligente la chica_ pensaba la menor de los Weasleys, la aludida se movió a un lado quedando con la cara frente al techo, se quedó así por unos segundos y luego fijó su vista en su amiga que la miraba con cara de lastima.

-¿Tan mal estoy?-Preguntó Ginny con voz nasal ante la expresión de la castaña quien por toda respuesta le alcanzó un espejo de mano, su reflejo era tan deprimente que Ginny cas se pone a llorar: grandes bolsas bajos los ojos rojos e hinchados, piel algo pálida e inclusive le pareció percatarse de que su cabello no era tan brilloso como fuera antes. Bajo el espejo hasta dejarlo sobre la cama y se dejó caer hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Hermione-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora, Herms?-La chica solo acariciaba su cabello-No voy a poder… no voy a poder vivir sin el…

-¿Quien dijo que tendrías que vivir sin él?-pregunto la castaña alejando suavemente a su amiga de si.

-Ay, Hermione, ¿En serio crees que Harry va a querer estar conmigo luego de esto?-Inquirió Ginny con una sonrisita melancólica-Soy una tonta… ¿Acaso tu crees que tengo claro porque rayos no pude darle el maldito si? ¡Pues no! – y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione- Al menos nadie en mi familia sabrá la verdadera razón de nuestro rompimiento ¿Verdad?-Hermione no contestó y puso una expresión como la de una niña chiquita en problemas con sus padres, Ginny levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos -¿Hermione?-preguntó en un tono peligrosamente amenazador.

-Ginny… de hecho, bueno no es un total secreto-dijo Hermione mirando el piso

-¿Quién fue la persona que estuvo escuchando cosas que no le incumben?-preguntó Ginny olvidándose, al parecer de su "Estoy triste" para transformarlo en un "Es hora de los moco-murciélagos"

-La verdad… no fue la PERSONA… yo diría algo mas como la FAMILIA…

-¡¿Qué?!... Hermione… como fue que…-decía Ginny cambiando ahora el "Es hora de los moco-murciélagos" por algo así como "¡Tierra, por favor, trágame!"

-Verás cuando salieron, tu hermano y yo nos asomamos por la ventana para verlos, George nos pregunto que veíamos, no le respondimos, luego fue Bill el que pregunto, tampoco le dijimos, pero luego fue Charlie, después Fleur, después Percy, y todos se apiñaron en la ventana para verlos y a Ron se le escapó que Harry iba a pedirte matrimonio-Tomo una buena cantidad de aire y siguió hablando-Todos se quedaron petrificados y antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba pasando George había traído unas orejas extensibles y… bueno TODOS escuchamos TODO.

Ginny ahora tenía una cara de "Me acaban de golpear en la cabeza… y me dolió" y luego paso a "¡¡NOOOOOO!!"-ya saben estilo Luke Skywalker-, luego de unos instantes en los que un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza:"_no, la chica no la chica no es inteligente, es metiche"_ se despabiló y dijo:

-Creo que me quedaré aquí por el resto de mi vida- Se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con una almohada.

-Ginny… estoy segura de que tus hermanos no se atreverían a burlarse de ti-le aseguró Hermione.

-Lo dudo-Dijo Ginny con voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-Te estás comportando como una niña-le reprochó la castaña, ya algo cansada por la peculiar actitud que estaba teniendo su amiga, aquello que estaba sucediendo ahora era algo inesperado inclusive para la pelirroja-Ya déjate de bobadas y bajemos.

-¡¡No!!-y tapó su cara, esta vez, con sus brazos.

-Te estás comportando de una forma muy extraña…-comentó Hermione asustada por la reacción de Ginny.

-Es la locura Hermione, el hecho de que probablemente nunca mas valla a besar a Harry me está arrebatando la cordura-Dijo ella destapándose la cara y mirando el techo.

-Pues supongo que si, solo te falta tomarte la cabeza, mirar a todos lados de forma desquiciada y balancearte de adelante hacia atrás…-Y cuando Ginny comenzaba a hacer eso mismo gritó bien fuerte:-¡GINEVRA!

-¿Qué?-respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose ante el alarido

-Bien ya me cansé, ven acá-y Hermione tomó del brazo a Ginny junto a un montón de ropa perteneciente a la pelirroja y la condujo afuera de la habitación hasta al baño, la metió adentró y le aventó la ropa para cerrar la puerta mediante un hechizo no verbal-¡Te quedas ahí adentro hasta que te des una ducha y te pongas otra ropa!

-Esto me ganó por no hacerme la dormida cuando se sentó en mi cama-refunfuño Ginny e hizo caso a su amiga.

Media hora después las dos amigas bajaron, Hermione traía por los hombros a Ginny para evitar que diera media vuelta y volviera. Al llegar Ginny casi se desmaya, allí estaba Harry, sentado entre Ron y George mirando con gran interés, al parecer, su café, a decir verdad la posibilidad de encontrarse con el allí no se le había siquiera pasado por la mente, había dado por sentado que su aún novio se hubiese dirigido directo a Grimmauld Place después de... ir adonde sea que hubiese ido la noche anterior.

Ginny miró a Hermione con terror y ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, _Nota Mental: Matar a Hermione. _La menor de los Weasley tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, repitió esto tres veces y cuado estaba apunto de bajar el escalón que le faltaba... un tremendo estornudo por parte de ella misma hizo que todos en la cocina-incluido Harry-voltearan a verla… si Hermione creía que las miradas de horror de Ginny eran cómicas era por que nunca había visto las de Harry…

* * *

_Son las 12:20AM, estoy frente a mi computador escribiendo esto, en mis oidos hay audifonos, escucho la cancion __Last Kiss-Perl Jam__, en mi cabeza hay un gorro de colores azul, rojo y blanco que dice ¡Vamos Chile!-y eso que hoy no hay partido-. Bueno en fin…

* * *

_

Después de más de un mes he vuelto dispuesta a recibir todo lo que me lancen.

A decir verdad estoy hecha una gran montaña de… ustedes saben que..., estoy estresada, el que sabe lo que es cuidar a un/a inquieto/a niña de dos años y tres meses me entenderá, sin mencionar el contacto nulo con mis amigos y que comencé a estudiar a pesar de que falta cerca de un mes para clases… en fin.

Juro que desde mi ultima actualización en este fic he estado trabajando en el estúpido capitulo que acaban de leer… y por supuesto no me ha dejado satisfecha, creo que le falta muchas cosas en muchas partes pero por mas que lo he leído miles de veces no encuentro que es lo que es… bueno, espero que ustedes hayan quedado con una mejor impresión.

Como dije acepto con la cabeza agacha todo los insultos que quieran… auque al menos una felicitación no me hará daño.

En los últimos rewievs había algo en común: ¿Cómo pudo Ginny decirle que no a Harry "El bombón" Potter?, pues yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, pero ya saben mientras mas problemas en una relación, esta se hace más duradera… esto sin aceptar que el fic se me habría hecho muy simple…¬¬

Bueno les deseo un buen día, una buena semana, un buen año y una excelente vida…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-¿Alguien mas odio el principio a parte de mi? Lo siento, era algo necesario, y no quería pegar el final del capitulo anterior en el principio de este…¬¬ si alguien no calló en cuenta, en el fic, un capitulo por medio empezaba con un sueño, este no iba a ser la excepción

-¿Harry sufre mas que Ginny? No, Harry no sufre mas que Ginny, es solo que se vieron mas lamentaciones por parte de el… recuerden que mi estimada Ginny estuvo llorando TODA la santa noche… si eso no es sufrir… valla que están mal de el coco

-¿Ginny va a terminar en la sección "locos" de San Mungo?-esto lo aclaro por que hasta a mi me pareció raro el comportamiento de ella- No, Ginny no va a terminar ahí…, una amiga peleó con su novio y en vez de llorar o convertirse en Zombi descerebrado sus notas subieron, se reía por todo y era el alma de las fiesta… dos meses después todo se arregló y volvió a ser la chica con las peores notas y de los chistea mas fomes… la gente es diferente, al igual que es diferente la forma de actuar frente a los mismos problemas…

* * *

Los quiero y a la gente que me ha dejado reviews los quiero aún más…

¡¡ABRAZOS…!!

¡¡CHAO…!!

* * *

PS: ¿Alguien sabe de algún otro sitio de fanfics en el cual haya una buena cantidad de Harry/Ginny? Si alguien me dijera se lo agradecería enormemente.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada que aquí reconozcan me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK

* * *

CAPITULO 7: Fin De Año (I parte)

* * *

Harry salió del baño mojado y con una toalla amarrada a su cintura como toda prenda, se dirigió a su armario y extrajo de el una percha en la cual descansaba perfectamente ordenada la ropa que se pondría esa noche, antes de cerrar la puerta del ropero se detuvo a observar las gavetas y espacios donde anteriormente se encontraba la ropa de la pelirroja, ahora todo estaba vacío, hace un par de días nada mas lo había visitado Hermione y al irse se había llevado con ella gran parte de las pertenencias de Ginny, anunciando en nombre de ella que se quedaría en casa de sus padres "…Al menos por ahora." había agregado ella al ver la expresión de Harry. El joven suspiró melancólicamente y cerró la puerta.

Mientras se vestía intentaba pensar en como actuaría esa noche, era 31 de diciembre, el ultimo día del año, para e cual estaba planificada una cena con los Weasleys en Grimmauld Place desde hace meses, por supuesto Harry se arrepentía de esa decisión, no por que no quisiera ver a la que era como su familia, ¡Por supuesto que los quería ver! A todos ellos… inclusive a ella… el problema es que le dolería.

Cuando Harry terminó de vestirse el viejo Kreacher apareció en la habitación.

-Amo, ya todo está listo para la llegada de los Weasleys- Informó el elfo con una reverencia.

-Gracias Kreacher.- y el susodicho desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Harry se puso de pie frente al espejo, estaba algo mas delgado –cosa que probablemente recalcaría la señora Weasley apenas lo viese- tenía ojeras, y su cabello estaba aún mas alborotado que de costumbre.

A la mente del joven llegó el recuerdo de aquel desayuno en el que viera a la pelirroja por última vez…

-:-

_Al ver a Ginny de pie en esas escaleras y con esa expresión de horror que tenía en ese momento Harry recordó la primera vez que la había visto estando en esa casa, la única diferencia era que ahora en vez de soltar un gritito e irse corriendo, la joven tomó aire profundamente y mientras lo soltaba muy lentamente se dirigió a la mesa para tomar asiento en el lugar donde lo solía hacer: justo en frente de Harry._

_En el comedor de La Madriguera solo se escuchaban los utensilios chocando entre si y tazas posándose sobre la antigua mesa de madera, todos fingían que se ocupaban de su propio desayuno aunque en realidad estuvieran completamente pendientes de cada movimiento que la pelirroja o el moreno pudieran hacer._

_El joven de anteojos se sentía como un tonto lanzándole miradas a Ginny y bajando la vista cuando ella la levantaba_. "¿Por qué eres tu el que no da la cara? ¡Es ella la que debería tener vergüenza, no tú!"_ Harry le dio la razón a la vocecilla esa y pensó que quizá le debería dar un nombre, era estúpido llamarlo "vocecilla", en fin, se armó de valor e intento hablarle con la mayor naturalidad del mundo:_

_-¿Ginny?-La llamó. Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer, beber o lo que sea que estuvisen haciendo para mirar con toda su atención la escena. La joven en cambio había medio agachado la cabeza -¿Ginny?-la volvió a llamar, esta vez ella levanto el rostro evitando, eso si, que su mirada llegara a posarse en el rostro de el, su postura era rígida. Ella contestó con un simple:_

_-¿Hum?_

_-¿Podrías…-"¿Qué le digo?" pensó Harry "¡ya sé!" -... pasarme la sal?- _"Eres un idiota" _dijo la voz._

_-¿La sal?-cuestionó la muchacha, ella y todos en la mesa miraron el pequeño salero que descansaba a un lado de Ginny. La joven volvió a mirar a Harry que tenía en frente tan solo su taza -¿Para que quieres la sal? ¿Se la echarás a tu café?_

_Harry escuchó las risitas de George y Ron a u su lado y la vocecilla le susurro nuevamente _"Eres un idiota"_._

_La jo ven Weasley tomo el pequeño frasquito en forma de huevo que contenía la sal y lo extendió en su dirección Harry alzó su brazo para cogerlo -dirigió su mirada a los ojos de ella esperando ver arrepentimiento por lo menos- estaba a milímetros de alcanzarlo -…el muchacho se horrorizó al no ver nada en ellos, nada en absoluto- finalmente sus dedos tocaron el salero- …ni una pizca de remordimiento, ni vergüenza como si para ella nunca hubiera existido relación alguna -cerró su mano alrededor del recipiente- …como si a ella no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que el pudiese llegar a sentir- Llevó el frasquito hasta tenerlo a poca distancia de él – como si a ella no le importara él y punto –Harry la miró por ultima vez con dolor, ella al percatarse de esto agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro- …y si a ella no le importaba el, entonces solo podía irse de allí - miró el salero nuevamente y procedió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y salió de La Madriguera lentamente, con toda tranquilidad, luego, al estar a una distancia prudente desapareció._

-:-

Un pequeño "¡Crack!" lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, frente a el se encontraba nuevamente su viejo elfo que en ese momento hacía una reverencia.

-¿Si Kreacher?

-Los Weasleys están aquí señor, lo esperan en la sala de estar-informó este

-Ya bajo-dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza

Kreacher asintió y desapareció.

El joven volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo y tomó aire para salir de la habitación con dirección a la sala de estar.

Ginny estaba sentada junto a su familia en una de las butacas de la sala de estar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place esperando que el dueño de casa apareciera. Mientras tanto, en su interior aún se preguntaba si estar allí era o no una buena idea, por un lado creía que Harry pensaría que ella era una sinvergüenza al presentarse en su casa después de lo pasado, por otro lado, estaba segura de que si no veía a Harry pronto terminaría lanzándose desde la azotea de un edificio o algo así.

Ella había pasado los últimos días en su habitación a puerta cerrada, no llorando pero si pensando en Harry, en como haría desde ahora para vivir si él. Sólo había hablado con Hermione y con ron en menor medida, no le apetecía hablar con su madre o el resto de sus hermanos pues sabía que para ellos ella era la mala de la historia, y eso no era del todo cierto, después de todo ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que ella dijera que si cuando no estaba segura de querer casarse? ¡Por supuesto que ella no lo haría! Estaba en contra de sus principios, ¡sería como mentir!

La joven salió de sus cavilaciones al percatarse de que Harry estaba bajando por las escaleras, jadeó al verlo tan guapo como siempre, estaba algo mas delgado y se veian una ojeras pero a ella le parecía el hombre mas perfecto del mundo entero. Apenas lo vieron su familia por completo se levantó para saludarlo muy efusivamente, Harry abrazó a cada uno de los Weasleys como quien los ve por primera vez después de años, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado seis días, Ginny sonrió, era de esperarse con tanto cariño que le tenía él a su familia. Cuando el joven saludo a todos pasando olímpicamente por alto a Ginny les invitó a todos a tomar asiento mientras Kreacher traía algo de beber, cuando el elfo volvió con botellas de cerveza de manteca para todos Harry tomó asiento en una butaca individual.

-¡Oh Harry!-suspiró la señora Weasley-¡Te hemos extrañado tanto en La Madriguera!

-Lamento no haber ido en estos días-se disculpo el con una media sonrisa- He tenido asuntos que… atender y yo…-su mirada se dirigió por milésimas de segundos hacía Ginny.

-¡Está bien muchacho! Es sólo que es extraño no verte por allá…-interrumpió jovialmente el Sr Weasley.

Luego de eso Harry no pareció percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja en el lugar ella sólo miraba con insistencia sus ojos, esperando ver algo en ellos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano para Harry ella simplemente no existía.

Luego de casi una hora de amena conversación Harry los invitó al comedor. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados el muchacho maldijo su mala suerte por haber quedado sentado justo frente a Ginny. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil conllevar su presencia, le habría encantado tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación para mostrarle cuanto la había extrañado y también le habría gustado llevarla a solas y gritarle que le importaba un cacahuate que ella no hubiera aceptado y decirle alguna mentira como "¿Recuerdas a Romilda Vane? ¿Si? ¡Pues anoche me acosté con ella! ¡Ja!" para enfurecerla, por supuesto… pero no se atrevía a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Molly por otra parte estaba angustiada, ella veía como su hija y el joven que era como un hijo para ella se turnaban para lanzarse miraditas ansiosas y nerviosas y recordaba el verano luego de la Guerra antes de que Harry se atreviera a dar el primer paso que su hija no daría por mero orgullo. Ella creyó que seria un buen momento para una intervención:

-¿Sabes Harry?-el chico despegó su vista de Ginny para mirarla a ella-esta cena ha estado espectacular, eres un muy buen anfitrión, mujer que llegue a casarse contigo tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado…-Molly se vio interrumpida por la tos de su hija que al parecer se estaba ahogando con la bebida, al percatarse de la situación Harry rápidamente se puso de pie para ir en su ayuda , pero antes de cualquiera pudiera hacer algún movimiento ella se levanto y susurrando un "disculpen" en medio de la tos, se retiró del comedor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el lugar por el cual la pelirroja había desaparecido, Harry aún estaba de pie preguntándose si debía o no ir a buscarla, sintió como una mano lo empujaba levemente, volteo a ver quien era, se trataba de la Señora Weasley quien veía, haciéndose la que ni sabe nada, en la misma dirección que todos. Harry comprendió el mensaje y con paso decidido salió del comedor.

Molly Weasley sólo pudo sonreír satisfecha.

* * *

NO ESTABA MUERTA… ¡ANDABA DE PARRANDA! -.-"

Ya lo sé es una basura, y además es una basura corta ¬¬ pero bueno… es lo que hay…

Sólo espero que haya sido lo suficiente mente no-malo para que no estén TAN enojadas/os conmigo

Besos a todos lo que me comentaron… y si no quieren los besos… ¡Que sean abrazos! xD

En cuanto al capi: nada que decir, tomen sus propias conclusiones y pónganlas en un rewiev!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada que aquí reconozcan me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK

* * *

CAPITULO 8: Fin De Año (II parte)

* * *

Harry bajó por los últimos peldaños de la escalera principal de Grimmauld Place con el ceño fruncido. Ya había buscado por toda la segunda y primera planta a Ginny, sin embargo ella no parecía estar en algún lado, Harry se preguntó si ella realmente estaba aún en casa, mientras rendido, volvía al comedor. El joven se detuvo en seco al ver por uno de ,os grandes ventanales que el mismo había instalado un tiempo atrás a la escurridiza pelirroja en medio del nevado jardín, el se acercó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de la silueta de Ginny, cuando llego a pocos centímetros del vidrio que lo separaba del frío exterior se detuvo apoyando una mano en el, la muchacha precia estar muy concentrada observando el cielo que extrañamente estaba despejado y dejaba apreciar las estrellas con una inusitada claridad para la época.

Se preguntó si realmente era una buena idea ir con ella después de lo ocurrido en el comedor y antes de que pudiera llegar a cualquier conclusión, escucho como la voz de Hermione le llamaba a sus espaldas:

-Harry-el aludido volteó para encontrarse con su amiga que lo miraba con ternura-¿Ella está afuera?-quiso saber acercándose también al ventanal para mirar hacia el exterior.

-Si-tan sólo respondió él imitándola.

-Harry… yo no sé como te sientes con respecto al tema de… No se como te sientes-dijo simplemente-Pero si se mas o menos, como se siente Ginny… puedo comprender que estés enfadado… y quizás yo también lo estaría pero, lo cierto es que si ella te hubiera dado el si aquel día, no habría sido la Ginny de la que te enamoraste.

Harry miro a Hermione.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-inquirió algo confundido.

-Ya sabes, Ginny no es de esas chicas que aceptan algo tan importante solo por amor… ella también necesita estar segura de…-Hermione calló, y Harry la alentó con una mirada para que continuara-tienes que hacerle ver que después del matrimonio nada cambiará para mal, Ginny suele ser muy segura de si misma, pero, ciando de ti se trata las cosas cambian, no sé si se debe a todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperarte o a que teme que si pasa algo grave tu la vayas a dejar como la ultima vez-Harry iba a hablar pero Hermione no le dejo- yo se que fue por su seguridad y ella también lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe pero bueno… ya sabes como son los Weasleys en el amor: inseguros como ellos solos…

Harry se quedó en silencio, sopesando las palabras dichas por su amiga y volvió a mirarle, Hermione ahora observaba a Ginny ceñuda en un gesto que le recordó a la Sra. Weasley.

-Va a enfermarse si sigue allí parada con este clima-comentó la castaña, y antes de que Harry fuera capaz de decir cosa alguna ella se retiro con camino hacía el comedor.

Harry hizo a un lado una de las hojas del ventanal y un frío que hizo que se estremeciera lo golpeo, mediante un accio invoco un par de abrigos y salio al jardín para cerrar el ventanal tras si.

Mientras caminaba en medio de la nieva hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor se escuchaban ruidos de música y voces de personas hablando o riendo que seguramente pertenecían a las fiestas en las casas vecinas y es que hace desde hace un par de años y debido a que era muy difícil vender una casa ubicada por esos lado y por ende bajaron los precios, el barrio se había llenado mayoritariamente de jóvenes universitarios que vivían con sus amigos. Harry se pregunto si dentro de la casa los Weasleys estarían celebrando de la misma forma…

-Hola-musitó Harry a modo de saludo cuando llegó a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Hola-respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Harry la observó, tenía la punta de nariz roja a causa del frío, y tenía la vista perdida, el joven no supo si era por que estaba pensando en algo o por que no quería mirarlo a el. Tomó uno de los abrigos y lo puso sobre los hombros de Ginny, ella volteó a verlo mientras sus manos aún estaban sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento-Murmuraron al unísono la joven pareció sorprenderse

-¿Y tu por que lo sientes?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ya sabes…-dijo Harry quitando al fin sus manos de los hombros de ella para ponerse su abrigo, cuando lo tuvo bien puesto prosiguió- por mi comportamiento.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me he comportado como un idiota evadiéndote, sin hablarte –Harry bufó-Debes comprenderme… después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos di por sentado que aceptarías sin pensártelo siquiera- y rió despacio de si mismo.

-Es lógico-aseguró Ginny con una pequeña sonrisita- porque después de todo ¿Quién en todo el mundo mágico se negaría a una propuesta de matrimonio hecha por el grandioso Harry Potter?

-Pues tu-mencionó Harry. Ante esas palabras, Ginny agacho la cabeza, y por algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por vergüenza. -¿Y tu por que lo sietes?-preguntó por fin Harry.

-Bueno…-Ginny comenzó a caminar con dirección hacía unos bancos que habían en el jardín con Harry siguiéndole los pasos, apenas se sentó continuó- su pongo que por no ser lo que tu mereces- y se encogió de hombros sin mirar aún a Harry.

-Ginny…-Harry se sentó a su lado y puso sus manos sobre las frías mejillas de la pelirroja obligándola a mirarle-No digas esa tontería nunca mas ¿Quieres?

-Pero es verdad, digo… ¿Te imaginas que dirían las de tu club de fans si se enteraran que me negué a casarme contigo…?-Ginny sonrió al igual que Harry, luego de un par de segundo volvió a hablar con una voz completamente seria- No te di la respuesta que querías.

-Pero me diste la respuesta que tu querías darme -Rebatió Harry, y besó los labios de Ginny muy suavemente- eso es lo que me importa y es lo que me encanta de ti-Ella sonrió tan ampliamente que cualquiera se habría reído de la expresión, cualquiera que no fuera Harry, quien en vez de eso volvió a besarla esta vez, con todas las ganas que encontró.

En ese mismo segundo, todas las personas del país comenzaron la cuenta regresiva para despedir el año, pero la pareja ni por enterada se dio de aquel importante suceso, porque, al igual que siempre lo más importante en el momento eran ellos y el siempre dulce beso que compartían.

* * *

Bien, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia…

Ya se que es corto.

También se que me demore.

Mucho estudio, mi mano sufrió un esguince y la inspiración se negaba a aparecer. Un caos total en mi cabeza.

Es el penúltimo, solo falta el definitivo y al fin el fic con menos sentido en todo el sitio habrá acabado…

Si quieren comenten, asesínenme virtualmente o lo que quieran siempre que sea con algo de respeto… si aun no han echo su buen accion del día dejen un rewiev que nunca biene mal...

Ya estoy trabajando en el final pero no se cuando estará… mis notas no son las mejores y mi uso del computador comienza a ser limitado.

Besos y vallan pensando en una calificación que espero me den después de haber leído el ultimo capitulo…

CUIDENSE.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, es todo de JK Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Las Doce Pastas y una colina que deberían recordar.

* * *

Lo que pasaría aquel día no era desconocido para nadie, todo aquel en el mundo mágico que hubiera comprando una revista o periódico en los últimos tres días sabían muy bien que ese día Harry Potter, El Niño Que Venció, le pediría matrimonio a Ginny Weasley, la mejor jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Y eso era precisamente lo que se recriminaba Harry que estaba sentado tras su escritorio en el cuartel de Aurores con una gran taza de café frío frente a el.

Ya era septiembre, habían pasado casi nueve meses desde que Harry le pidiera matrimonio a Ginny sin recibir respuesta alguna, pero eso era algo del pasado, las cosas entre ellos se habían a arreglado y ninguno de los dos disfrutaba recordando ese acontecimiento. En esos nueve meses se habían unido mucho mas como pareja –y es que uno nunca termina de unirse a las personas que están a su alrededor- y eso había logrado inducir una seguridad tan grande en Ginny que hace unos tres meses se lo había hecho saber a Hermione quien a su vez se lo comento a Ron quien casi se lo grita en la cara a Harry, que no pudo mas que sonreír.

Desde entonces habían sido muchas las veces en que el joven de anteojos intentara pedirle matrimonio a la pelirroja, lo malo es que nunca lo lograba, siempre había algo o… alguien que lo interrumpía y entonces ya no podía hacer lo que se proponía. Habían sido demasiadas personas, entre ellas George, Bill, Ted, Neville, Kingsley, Ron, una reportera, de nuevo Ron, un señor que vendía salchichas en un carrito, Hermione, un montón de gatos, e incluso un par de hipopótamos cuando lo había intentado en el zoológico.

Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso, el colmo, el suceso causante había sucedido hace un par de días en una fiesta a la que habían asistido él, Ginny, Ron y Hermione…

_Harry comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, estaba al lado de la barra tomando un trago que le calmara los nervios, lo malo es que parecía no tener efecto alguno…y para peor tanta gente a su alrededor estaba volviéndolo loco, dejo el vaso vacío sobre la barra, tomo aire profundamente y se dirigió a la masa de gente en busca de su pelirroja favorita, el plan era simple, puesto que había abandonado la esperanza de que alguno complicado diera resultado hace unas semanas, iría en busca de Ginny, Hermione intentaría mantener alejado a Ron del lugar marcado para la operación y entonces Harry le pediría a Ginny matrimonio y ella diría que si… aunque tampoco estaba tan seguro de esto ultimo, después de todo lo pasado._

_Sus pensamientos, los latidos de su corazón y sus pasos se detuvieron a un tiempo cuando pudo divisar la inconfundible melena de Ginny a unos metros de distancia. Sintió un fuerte retorcijón en la boca del estomago que lo saco del trance e el que se encontraba, volvió a tomar aire profundamente y sintió como sus pies comenzaban a moverse en dirección a la pelirroja._

_Apenas se acercó lo suficiente para que lo viera, Hermione dejo sola a Ginny para ir en busca de Ron y cumplir con su parte del plan. Aunque Ginny se mostró algo confundida luego de la repentina retirada de su amiga, luego de que fuera consiente de la presencia de Harry a su lado, aquel sentimiento desapareció y la confusión fue reemplazada por la comprensión._

_La sonrisa interrogativa que Ginny le mostró al joven mago, fue suficiente para que los nervios y todo lo que ello conllevaba desaparecieran y la tranquilidad y seguridad inundaran a Harry quien ofreció su brazo el cual la pelirroja aceptó de inmediato._

_-¿A dónde vamos señor Potter?-pregunto Ginny mientras ambos sorteaban a la muchedumbre compuesta principalmente por famosos y gente importante –Que no necesariamente es lo mismo- del mundo mágico, el lugar también se encontraba presente un horda de periodistas sedientos por alguna información o chisme que valiera la pena, pero, ellos, para alegría de los invitados estaban tras un lindo cordón de terciopelo en una esquina del salón._

_-Es una sorpresa señorita Weasley, recuerde que la paciencia es una virtud-contestó Harry con una sonrisita, era bastante obvio que su novia tenia muy claras sus intenciones._

_Caminaron por un rato mas hasta llegar a una linda terraza cubierta por un toldo de flores y desde la cual se podía ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado, en ese momento Harry soltó delicadamente el brazo de Ginny y se alejo unos centímetros parándose frente a ella que tenia una gran sonrisa, de esas que se forman cuando uno esta nervioso y ansioso a la vez, Harry la miraba con mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que iba a decir, antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta:_

_-Ginny, he intentado esto muchas veces, quizás demasiadas para una vida, y todas esas veces te he dicho que te amo, que eres lo mas importante, ya sabes, eso que siempre te digo… sería tonto decir lo mismo esta vez…pero no puedo evitar decir cuan necesaria eres para mi y cuanto me gustaría pasar el resto de mi tiempo contigo…-soltó un suspiro y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro, de él sacó una cajita forrada con terciopelo negro- Nunca lo has visto – comentó Harry, Ginny negó- Estoy seguro de que te encantará. –toma con la manó la tapita de la cajita, dispuesto a abrirla al siguiente momento- Ginny… quieres casarte con…_

_-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!-Harry volteó con frustración para ver en la puerta a la terraza a su no tan querido amigo Ron que tenía la vista algo desenfocada, sus mejillas y su nariz tenían un leve tono rosado y parecía haber perdido la capacidad de mantenerse derecho de pie: estaba borracho._

_-¡Ronald! ¡Que demonios estás haciendo aquí!-Vociferó Ginny tras él._

_-¡¿Cómo que que hago aquí!-dijo Ron con una voz arrastrada muy típica de alguien con copas de mas- ¡Eres mi linda hermanita y mi amiguito te está pidiendo que te cases con el!- decía mientras se acercaba para abrazarla con un brazo y con el otro estaba acercando a Harry la pareja pudo oler el olor a Whiskey de fuego que su ropa desprendía- Tenía que estar presente_

_-Ron…-Hermione se quedó de pie en la entrada de la terraza observando con ojos sorprendidos la escena._

_Y mientras Hermione intentaba pensar en una forma de que Harry no matara a Ron, Ginny ideaba la mejor forma de hacer llorara a su hermano y este ultimo cantaba la vieja canción de el mago llamado Odo, el moreno estaba temblando de ira, ¡Ya era demasiado! ¡Estaba cansado de todo el asunto de pedirle matrimonio a Ginny y ahora que estaba tan cerca llegaba Ron borracho –algo que casi nunca pasaba- a arruinarle el maldito momento perfecto!_

_-¡Me aburrí!-exclamó deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amigo, el lo miró sorprendido y las otras dos chicas con cierto miedo- Estoy harto-masculló apretando el estuche del anillo que aún tenía en la mano – Estoy condenadamente harto… esto no sirve…_

_-¿Harry?-Lo llamó Ginny dudosa._

_-No Ginny, lo siento, he estado mucho tiempo con esto y estoy cansado…e intentado hacerlo discretamente sin que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero no se puede… y si no se puede así, hay que hacerlo de otra manera ¿Verdad? ya sé lo que haré-y dicho esto ultimo Harry se retiró de la terraza, entrando al salón en el cual se celebraba la fiesta siendo precedido por su novia y su amiga que llevaba a arrastras a Ron._

_Harry pasó en medio de toda la gente que lo separaba del enorme escenario que había en el lugar sin importarle un poco pasarlas a llevar, ni que cayera gente a su paso, lo único que tenía en mente en el momento era llegar a esa tarima._

_Cuando finalmente pudo llegar a ella se trepó para subirse y se puso de pie sobre ella le hizo señas a un mago que controlaba la música y este al ver de quien retrataba apagó la música de golpe, gracias a esto todos los invitados y reporteros se voltearon para ver que demonios había pasado, de esa forma todos los allí presentes escucharon las siguientes palabras:_

_-Hola, si soy yo, Harry Potter, bueno… quería que todos aquí supieran algo, en tres días pienso pedirle matrimonio a ella-y apuntó a Ginny con el dedo, un foco iluminó a Celestina Warbeck de pie a un lado de la pelirroja, que con la edad se había convertido en una verdadera pasa con pies y cabello –No a ella -negó Harry cabreado con la situación- a Ginny, ya saben, Ginny Weasley._

_Todos en el lugar soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y al siguiente segundo el cordón de terciopelo que mantenía alejados a los periodistas cayó al suelo dejando el paso libre a esas pirañas que en estampida llegaron lo mas cerca de Harry y Ginny que pudieron para bombardearlos con flashes de cámaras y preguntas._

Luego de eso todo era muy confuso, Harry apenas fue consiente de los guardaespaldas que los sacaron a duras penas del lugar y del regaño de parte de Hermione a el por ser tan impulsivo y a Ron por ser un "inoportuno borracho inconsciente"

De lo que si se acordaba era de las fotografías de el y de Ginny que plagaban las primeras portadas de todos los diarios y revistas de el mundo mágico que el conocía y de el montón de cartas de parte de sus clubes de fans y también de los de Ginny pidiéndoles que lo pensaran bien.

El pobre chico no podía evitar golpearse mentalmente por lo que hizo en esa condenada fiesta. ¿Es que no podía ocurrir un suceso de forma normal en su vida? _Al menos esta vez Voldy no tiene la culpa _murmuró la eterna y molesta vocecita de su mente…

-¡Tu cállate!- le contestó Harry en un grito ahogado y frustrado. En ese momento la puerta de su despacho se entreabrió dejando ver el rostro de Hermione

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-pregunto extrañada por el hecho de escuchar a su amigo hablando sólo, si esto seguía así, Hermione tendría que pensar muy seriamente en conseguirle a Harry una entrevista con un psicólogo.

-Si…-contestó desganado.

Hermione entró al despacho seguida por Ron que desde la fiesta había estado muy callado, demasiado tratándose de él.

-¿Estás listo para el gran momento?

-Si Hermione, pero creo que me he preparado para El Gran Momento, demasiadas veces…-Su amiga sonrió mientras Ron tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Harry.

-Mira el lado positivo, Harry- el muchacho alzó una ceja ¿Qué de positivo podía tener su situación?- A estas alturas los nervios ya no te afectan.

Harry lanzó una risotada:

-Para mi mala fortuna, te equivocas, los nervios no se van, están ahí como si esta fuera la primera vez.

-Lastima. En realidad venía a preguntarte adonde llevaras a Ginny-Harry entrecerró los ojos- no, Potter, no es para decírselo a los periodistas que están fuera del cuartel-Aclaró la joven rodando los ojos- es para saber como debe vestir Ginny.

-¿La has visto? Hoy ni siquiera he hablado con ella, llegué temprano al ministerio.

-Hable con ella hace unos segundos por teléfono, dice que fuera del estadio está repleto de periodistas y tus fans comienzan a usar tácticas violentas para entrar y persuadirla para que no acepte…-Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-La llevaré a ese restaurante italiano al que fuimos una vez.... –Hermione entrecerró los ojos inatentando recordar- Uno en el que iban a hacer la Cena Del 3 de Mayo hace dos años

-¿Las Trece Pastas?-

-Ahora son sólo doce, le cambiaron el nombre por que creían que les daba mala suerte.

Ron y Hermione fruncieron el ceño divertidos ante el hecho.

-Bien, entonces supongo que el vestido será formal y de noche-Hermione se quedo por un rato con rostro pensativo y finalmente sonrió.-Bien, ahora que ya conseguí lo que necesitaba me voy, adiós –Y dicho esto a castaña besó suavemente los labios de Ron y le dio un par de palmaditas a Harry en señal de apoyo para luego salir por la puerta del despacho.

-Mujeres… -susurró Ron. Y luego un silencio poco habitual entre el par de amigos inundo el lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?-quiso saber Harry luego de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo observando un par de portarretratos con fotografías de su hermana y su amigo.

-Estás algo silencioso.

-Lo siento-dijo Ron mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-¿Por ser silencioso?-Pregunto Harry confundido.

-No…-Ron suspiro-por causar esto-Harry seguía con el ceño fruncido- si yo no hubiese sido un… "inoportuno borracho inconsciente" –dijo repitiendo las palabras dichas alguna vez por su novia- todo se te habría hecho mas fácil… de partida quizá Ginny y tu ya estarían comprometidos…

-No seas tonto Ron- lo tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa sincera- Yo también me habría emborrachado esa fiesta, ¿Probaste la ginebra? Era deliciosa-comentó el moreno con una gran sonrisa, Ron rió.

-Aún así lo arruiné –dijo Ron luego de un momento en silencio- ahora no será una sorpresa, y no podrán estar tranquilos, todo se convertirá en un show y…

-Es no es cierto, ellos saben que es lo que voy a hacer y saben que día, lo que no sabes es donde-lo interrumpió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Vaya, realmente tienes talento para deshacerte de la prensa-Comento Ron con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo se había quitado un peso de encima gracias a las palabras de Harry. –Por cierto Las Doce Pastas ¿He?- su amigo sonrió- Es el mejor restaurante de comida italiana en Londres, creo que hay que hacer una reservación como seis mese antes para una mesa… aunque estoy seguro de que al grandioso Harry Potter se la dieron al instante ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, para algo que sirva la dichosa cicatriz ¿No?

-Es un gran restaurante, es tan costoso que creo que ni siquiera tengo un traje como para ir a un lugar así.

-Pues será mejor que consigas uno, estas invitado, al igual que toda tu familia y Hermione-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Pues si… se me olvido decirle a Hermione-dijo esto para si mismo pero Ron lo escuchó.

-Yo le aviso-aseguró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie- y de paso le digo que me consiga un traje, adiós-se despidió para salir del despacho dejando salir a su vez a cierto escarabajo que había escuchado toda la conversación sin ningún solo problema.

-:-

-¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo soñé con esto-comento Harry mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa al recordar aquel sueño en el que Ginny lo dejaba por Malfoy.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante mágico "Las Doce Pastas" a su alrededor todo era elegancia, elegancia y mas elegancia.

En las mesas de alrededor gente que se veía aún mas elegante que ellos disfrutaban de la mejor comida italiana en Londres mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, no como ellos que estaban ahí por una razón importante, o eso quería creer Ginny, habían llegado al lugar hace casi media hora y Harry no daba ninguna señal de querer hacerle esa pregunta que se supone le iba a hacer, y ahora para mas remate se ponía hablar de sueños, la pelirroja ya comenzaba a preguntarse si esa espera por la que la estaba haciendo pasar era como venganza por que ella no le contesto la primera vez o si Harry había decidido no hacerle la pregunta tan solo por que todo el condenado mundo mágico sabía que la haría.

Lo que si debía admitir es que el muy desgraciado de su novio se veía muy guapo esa noche con aquel traje oscuro y camisa y corbata verde, algo Slytherin para su gusto pero se veía bien, -Ginny sonrió- se veía mas que bien, tan bien como para lanzársele encima en ese momento y… pero no, debía controlarse, debía mantener su cabeza ocupada con otras cosas si quería que el pobre fuera capaz de hacerle la pregunta de una vez por todas.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ginny con más interés del que sentía por los sueños que tenía Harry-¿y que pasaba en ese sueño?

Harry se sonrojó levemente y Ginny rió suavemente preguntándose que había sucedido en el sueño de Harry.

-No es algo muy agradable-comentó el moreno antes de meterse una considerable cantidad de ravioles a la boca.

Mientras masticaba Harry miró la hora en el abollado reloj de Fabian Prewett, ya era hora, miro a su alrededor, todas las mesas que estaban detrás de Ginny estaban repletas de Wasleys y amigos cercanos, todos invitados para que presenciaran el momento al igual que el resto de los presentes en aquel restaurante, a diferencia que estos últimos no estaban invitados. Se puso de pie y volvió a recordar aquel sueño en el que Malfoy aparecía de la nada, solo esperaba que si todo el asunto llegara a salir mal, no fuera a tal extremo. Al igual que en su sueño hizo sonar una copa para llamar la atención de todos en el lugar logrando su cometido.

-Hola, -dijo, con un nudo en el estomago y de inmediato se sintió como un tonto, se aclaró la garata y comenzó a hablar-Bueno, yo… si, soy Harry Potter…y si estoy aquí con mi novia Ginny Wesley… bueno, me puse de pie por que quería que ustedes fueran testigos de lo que voy a decirle a ella en este momento…- Entonces Harry miró a Ginny sonriente, pero al ver su rostro, la sonrisa se desvaneció, al contrario de lo que esperaba –alegría, emoción- lo único que pudo reconocer allí era sorpresa, pánico y ¿Terror? Y en ese segundo se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, que Ginny se merecía tan solo un poco mas… y al siguiente segundo un flash de luz lo cegó brevemente haciéndole desviar su atención hacia la derecha, en dirección al gran ventanal que había ahí separándoles del exterior y, en estos momentos, también de una masa de periodistas con cámaras y libretas con plumas a vuelapluma que anotaban furiosas lo que sea que sus dueños indicaran. Volvió a mirar a su novia que miraba hacía afuera con el rostro aún mas pálido de lo que estuviera momentos antes.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo y pasos, muchos pasos. Por una esquina del salón en donde estaban venía acercándose un ejército de reporteros tan grande como el que aún había afuera y se dirigían directamente a ellos. Harry no lo pensó dos veces tomó el brazo de Ginny y justo después de una fotografía que Harry alcanzo a ver, era tomada por la mismísima Rita Skeeter con una sonrisa triunfante, ellos desaparecieron.

-:-

Aparecieron en una colina cubierta de brezo y azotada por el viento. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo Harry reaccionó rápido para sujetar a Ginny que había perdido el equilibrio y que por poco cae al suelo. En ese movimiento ellos quedaron abrazados, tan juntos que podían sin esforzarse oler la fragancia que el otro desprendía y así se quedaron por unos segundos hasta que Ginny se alejó suavemente para ir a sentarse en una gran roca mirando sus pies. Fue hasta entonces que Harry supo donde estaban, ese era uno de los lugares en los que había acampado alguna vez con sus amigo en medio de la busca de los Horrocruxes, y ahora que lo recordaba en aquel lugar especifico había acampado tan solo con Hermione, para ese entonces Ron ya los había dejado, y recordó algo mas que lo hizo sonreír mientras miraba a Ginny. A ella comenzaba a enrojecérsele la nariz a causa del frío, se quitó el saco y con una sensación de deja vu lo puso sobre sus hombros, ella lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y habló:

-¿Realmente ibas a hacerlo allí, delante de toda esa gente?

-Pues si, era la idea –Ginny volvió a baja su vista- pero, hubo un momento, justo antes de que llegaran los reporteros en el que me arrepentí…-la pelirroja movió sus ojos buscando los de él- por que comprendí que tu mereces algo mas, -Harry la miró- que te debía algo de los dos, solo de los dos.-y uno de sus fríos dedos acarició la aun más fría mejilla de ella.- ¿Sabes? Creo que este es un buen lugar -sonrió- en esta colina alguna vez acampé con Hermione, fue cuando Ron se había ido-Ginny sólo lo miraba, le gustaba cuando Harry le contaba algo sobre ese casi año en que estuvieron alejados- mas o menos…-el joven apunto con un dedo frente a el- por ahí, si fue por ahí que pusimos la tienda, recuerdo que cuando hacía guardia y Hermione fingía dormir, yo me ponía a revisar el Mapa del Merodeador, buscándote, y cuando te encontraba me podía quedar horas mirando tu nombre, -la pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry - con la esperanza de que me sintieras y de que… de que supieras que pensaba en ti a cada momento.

-En ese caso-murmuró Ginny – creo que si es un buen lugar.

Harry sonrió, Ginny siempre comprendía lo que el decía sin explicaciones, rebusco en su bolsillo y de él sacó la cajita forrada en terciopelo negro, la extendió frente a ellos.

-Ahora si que podrás verlo- dijo el joven y Ginny quitó su cabeza del hombro de Harry, pero inesperadamente Harry solo le entregó la caja, Ginny lo miró a los ojos, con una ceja alzada.-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico.

-Es solo que pensé que te apoyarías en una rodilla en el piso y hablarías en un viejo y soso inglés para pedirme que me case contigo o algo por el estilo-dijo Ginny tomando la cajita entre sus dedos.

-Oh, bueno si quieres puedo hacerlo-dijo Harry extendiendo la mano para quitarle la cajita pero Ginny la puso fuera de su alcance en un rápido movimiento, Harry la miró

-Ya está en mis manos ¿No?-Harry rió y Ginny carraspeó, para luego abrir muy lentamente la cajita, cuneado estuvo abierta Ginny se quedó muy quieta mirando el interior, Harry se preguntó si la sortija no estaba allí, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Ginny lo miró, con una sonrisa y ojos acuosos-Es hermosa-susurró y Harry sonrió, la pelirroja sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo observó entre sus dedos, mirando su interior, la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó-Era de tu madre.

-Y antes de mi abuela-asintió el moreno, tomo la joya de entre los dedos de Ginny-tiene un hechizo para ajustarse al dedo de la persona a la que se la dan- mientras decía esto Harry deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de Ginny, la sortija le quedaba como hecha para ella. Ginny la miró por un momento y al siguiente momento acercó a ella el rostro de Harry para besar muy lentamente sus labios, mientras el acariciaba su mano izquierda sintiendo el anillo en el dedo en el cual lo había puesto antes.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y Ginny volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Tu familia va a matarme-murmuro Harry con una sonrisa que probablemente no se le borraría por unos días.

-¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?-quiso saber Ginny en el mismo tono y con la misma sonrisa.

-Ellos estaban allí, en el restaurante-Ginny desvió sus ojos para mirarlo, Harry hizo lo mismo-ya sabes, querían estar presentes…

-Lo entenderán, -Aseguro la pelirroja- y si a alguien se le ocurre tocarte un pelo, yo me encargo-Harry rió antes de que Ginny volviera a besarlo.

Pasaron en aquella colina lo que a ellos les pareció una dulce eternidad, completamente ajenos a todo el trabajo que estaban teniendo los empleados de E l Profeta, Corazón de Bruja y todos los periódicos –exceptuando a El Quisquilloso, por supuesto- de Inglaterra para incluir en a edición del día siguiente las fotos de ellos dos. Ajenos también a las vueltas que se estaba dando Bill en La Madriguera preocupado por su ubicación. Ajenos, en resumen, a cualquiera que no fueran ellos mismos

* * *

¡YEAHH!

¡He terminado, he terminado!

No se imaginan lo feliz que soy, al fin he terminado este condenado fic al que quiero tanto :D

Yo creo que es una completa basura, e incluso he pensado en borrarlo, pero me gusta leer el primer capitulo y luego leer los últimos para darme cuenta de cómo he mejorado :D

Buen como les dije la ultima vez, ahora que el martirio ha terminado, quiero una nota, si alguien ha leído mi One-Shot, sabrá que ahí pedí lo mismo, me gustaría una calificación seria y en todo sus cabales de TODA la historia, ya se: ¡Que flojera! Pero por favor me harían muy feliz :

E: extraordinario (si como no ¬¬)

S: supera las expectativas

A: aceptable

I: insatisfactorio

D: desastroso

T: troglodita (T-T)

En fin… no se si voy a hacer un epilogo, decidan ustedes, pero que quede claro que no van a verlo luego si es que lo hago…

Bueno, llego la hora de decir adiós, los extrañare supongo… ._.

ADIOS!

PS: no se olviden de la CALIFICACIÓN


End file.
